A new Bella
by Liga Turner
Summary: Edward left Bella and she feels miserable until she gets a letter that invites her to go to Hogwarts and it isn't long before she gets a few admirers and attracts a bit of attention please read and review it would be very useful
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: However much I wish I would, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter I'm a hobo

_A/N: Bella is 15 not 18 years old_

"**Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin. **

**There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.**

**He was gone.**

**I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. **

**Finally, I tripped over something- it was black now. I had no idea what caught my foot- and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken.**

I fell in and out of sleep. My dreams were bizarre, they haunted me constantly. Pictures of Edward smiling at me, then leaving me- smiling, leaving. What was I missing out?

Minutes became hours and hours felt like days. Finally I heard a sound apart from the patter of rain on the cover of leaves in the forest.

"**Bella." **

My mind froze. Edward?

"Bella. Are you hurt?" I opened my tired eyes to see the ones of Jacob Black right in front of me. Of course it wasn't Edward, he left... me. I felt nothingness seep into me.

"Oh god, Bella you look terrible." I felt his muscular, oddly warm arms around me. And then he was running.

"I found her." He called out to someone in the distance I couldn't see. All at once we were surrounded.

"Bella!"

"What happened?"

"Honey, please open your eyes."

"Are you sick?"

Yes, yes I am, but it's not an illness you can cure. I didn't say that though.

"Guys, GUYS! You can see Bella is almost walking dead, let's get her to bed and talk to her in the morning." Jake reasoned with them. I heard mumbles of agreement and almost immediately I was transported to my bed.

**A couple of months later (August)...**

_It will be as if I never existed... _

Well, at least he was thorough.

Edward had gone and taken everything with him from pictures I didn't even know I had to the faint scent of him on my shirt.

For months I had gone into a coma- like slumber, only waking up for necessities. At school I sat on my own table. Occasionally Angela sits with me and attempts to converse, but I answer in one syllable answer. I know I'm being mean, and I hate it, but I can't stop.

I walk down the stairs grudgingly, prepared to face breakfast. I clumsily poured some cereal into a bowl and was about to grab some milk when Charlie held out a thin envelope to me.

"Mail" he grunted. Ouch! I'm guessing he didn't sleep well with my screaming last night. I anyway muttered a 'thanks' and took the envelope out of his hands. I studied the mail carefully it was on parchment, not paper and had a red seal closing it.

"_Weird,"_ I thought. I looked at the front. In a sloping curly writing read:

_Swan, Isabella_

There was no address. I shook the letter slightly, just to check it wasn't a bomb or something. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. It might be from Edward!

Carefully as not to rip it, I opened the letter excitedly and quickly read the contents. In green ink with the same cursive writing was written inside:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear **__Ms Swan__**,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_p.s. We will be sending someone over to help you start off_

"Oh, junk mail." I couldn't hide the disappointment of it not being Edward.

"Here let me see it." Charlie snatched the paper away from my hands. He quickly read through it and laughed, "I swear they get better and better."

I simply raised my eyebrows, but said nothing.

The next few weeks pasted uneventfully. Until August 26th it was the weekend and I was wasting time writing an email to my mum telling her to ignore whatever Charlie says to her over the phone. When I heard a 'BOOM!' comes from downstairs. I rushed down the steps to see **a giant man standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. **Charlie is standing next to him clearly terrified. The man had broken down the door.

"Sorry 'bout' the door." He said in a great booming voice, which surprisingly sounded merry, "Oh, 'yeh' must be Isabella Swan. My 'yeh' changed a bit."

"Who are you?" I said confused.

**The giant chuckled.**

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts." He boomed. **Hogwarts? It sounded familiar.

"Hogwarts? As in the school of magic?" Charlie asked. I suddenly remembered the letter which I thought was from Edward.

"Yeh!," Hagrid exclaimed, "An, we need to get 'goin' now if we wanna get yeh a wand."

And then I'm not sure how, but I had agreed to come with him to go to a school of magic in another continent where I know nobody, oh and I was about to go shopping with a giant.

I guess the vampire stuff really had got to my head...


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around amazed. All around me were things beyond my explanation. Once I had left Charlie's house I travelled with Hagrid on a flying motorbike with the promise that I would be back straight after so I could pack and get ready to leave.

I had been explained by Hagrid mostly everything, but it didn't seem to want to sink in. I watched a broom whiz over my head while a child of about 11 ran after it unsuccessfully managing to catch it.

"**Still got yer letter, Bella?"**

I took out my letter which I thankfully hadn't thrown out for Charlie's amusement. Hagrid nodded approvingly.

**I unfolded a second piece of paper I hadn't noticed before and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_**Uniform**_

_**Students will require:**_

_**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **_

_**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**Set Books**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble **_

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron ( pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may bring a broom.**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

"Alright, where do we start?" I asked confidently, I was about to have the shopping trip of my life.

"Well, I took the liberty of goin to Gringotts, the wizarding world's bank and getting out a knut or two. And let meh just say my girl yer rich." He whistled a little.

"I...I didn't even know I had a bank account." I stuttered, beginning to feel a hole in the story.

We started off by buying the uniform first. Although it sounded strange the cloaks and hats looked weirdly nice. They complimented your best features well; it made you look mysterious, but approachable. Maybe they were magic... The cloaks all had my name and a coat of arms sewed over the breast. I thought that it might have been the one for Hogwarts, but Hagrid told me that it was actually for my house, Gryffindor. There are four houses Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slyverin and Gryffindor. Also there would usually be a ceremony to say which house you are in, but as I am starting later then most students, it has already been decided which house I'm going to be in. While I had been getting my uniform, Hagrid was getting my books. Just as I finished paying for my things he arrived with a large metal cage and inside was the most beautiful, grey snowy owl with beautiful large eyes (A/N: Look on my profile please, it's beautiful).

"Is...Is that for me" I asked, my voice had gone high pitched in excitement.

"Yer, I thought you might like it!" Hagrid chuckled happily.

We went through the shopping list until we only had to buy the wand. I decided not to get a broom as it just meant more clumsy accidents. We reached a wand store this one was a lot quieter. When we opened the door a bell rang and a small wiry man ran up to us, took one look at me and exclaimed.

"Is it not Isabella Black!" he exclaimed.

"Err... No, my surname is Swan. And everyone calls me Bella." I told him. Wow, why would he think I had Jacobs surname?

"Oh, of course." I might have imagined it, but I swore that he shared a look with Hagrid, "my name is Mr Ollivander, now let's find you a wand. And I think I know which one will suit you well, wait a moment will you?" I nodded to be polite and watched as he scurried into the back of the store, muttering softly to himself. He soon returned with a thin box in his hand.

"Here we go, its red wood with a mermaid scale core, trying using it." He told me as he lifted it from its box and placed it in my outstretched hand. I wasn't quite sure what to do with it so I carefully held it in my right hand as I wrote with that hand and flicked my wrist. Almost immediately a burst of light sprang from it and shattered the glass behind him. I dropped the wand immediately as it stung my hand.

"Oh, well that's not the one. One moment, I will go get another one." He said while I shook my hand out. He came back quicker this time. "Birch wood this time, dragon heartstring core, not easy to come by." I gave this one a swing, but it had the same outcome.

Finally Mr Ollivander gave me one with the wood from a holly tree and with the core of a phoenix feather. I flicked my wrist and was instantly encircled by a bright light that raised the tips of my brown wavy hair and fastened my pulse just like Edward used to...

_Edward_

Almost as soon as I remembered the pain he caused the light left me. He was my weakness, my Achilles heel. Thankfully Hagrid and Mr Ollivander didn't seem to notice my sudden .

"Well that is strange." Mr Ollivander said, I panicked did they notice?

"What?" I said it too fast.

"You have the same wand as… never mind. You won't know what I'm talking about." He said. I let it slide.

We bought my wand and left the store. And much sooner than I had hoped we were on the way home.

**So second chapter done, please, please tell me what you think! Is it worth continuing? Sorry about not bringing in Hogwarts yet, but it's gonna happen next chapter and Bella might catch someone's or some peoples eye(s). :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and new ideas I will use them and don't fret Edward fans we haven't seen the last of him! But dont think that neccesarily means they are together... Also I just wanted to say I don't know which year is which age so although it may not be right I am going to put Bella into the fourth year. Which means tri-wizard tourniment! Oh and again please please review and if you have any ideas on what should happen dont hesitate to tell me!**

I glanced up as a large crowd bustled around me. I faced the large iron gates that led to the colossal castle. It could have been an ordinary castle, but just looking at it told you it was magic, no not magic, spectacular. I thought about my arrival. As soon as I had got back from my "little shopping spree" with Hagrid I went straight on with packing and reading through all the books as I knew I was already going to be very far behind in classes and I hoped it would help reading through the books. It was wonderful the things you could do with the flick of a wrist or mashing up a couple of ingredients. Once I had started reading I couldn't stop, the only problem was that no matter how hard I read I couldn't practise it out, but I did practise with sticks. It sounded silly and felt silly too so I soon stopped that and I had a feeling that Billy had seen me one night as he keeps looking at me strangely. Saying good-bye to Jake had been oddly sad, he had hung out with me a lot more often recently, I wasn't really sure why. Probably still concerned about my health, I shrugged. Getting on the train had been intresting as Hagrid had taken me over to England, but told me he couldn't take me to the train himself. I thanked him anyway. Turns out you have to run through a wall to get to the right platform. I only managed to get there as I saw a couple of oddly dressed people walking towards the wall and I followed them. Through a wall. Wow, I'm still a little awestruck. Anyway during the train journey, I had mainly just sat loaded with my iPod and stared out at the British Country-side. It was breath-taking, but my peace was disturbed when a boy called Dean Thomas. He kept trying to start a conversation, to keep nice I answered a couple of his questions and asked a few of my own, but somehow managed to get him to leave as he was annoying me. He was unnervingly reminding me of Mike Newton. I shivered. _Edward_ was jealous of Mike. He said he had a "_flare of resentment_" to him when Mike asked me to go to the dance. The rest of the train ride I spent recalling our time in the meadow. At one point I had to go to the loo so I wondered around the carriages until I found it, but every carriage I passed the children in it stared at me. I had known quite a few people had liked me in forks, but one guy was drooling. I made it back and cointinued day dreaming about Edward, until I had finally got here.

I realised I was almost the only person standing by the gates so quickly spotted Dean Thomas and ran up to him so I knew where to go. Thankfully, he was in my house. I followed him through the castle, my eyes open with amazement at the moving paintings. My jaw dropped a little when we reached the main hall. There were four long tables for each house spread down the hall and at the end of the hall was another table for proffesors, but what struck my attention most was the ceiling, it reflected the stars outside showing the billions of constillations and starts and shooting stars and planets and soo much more. Underneath that were countless lit candles that hovered mid air without string or even support. I jumped as a horse carrying a man without a head leaped through the stain glass window to one side of the hall. And only after I realised there weren't shards of glass everywhere that it was a ghost. Now that I had noticed that one, I realised there were many ghosts hovering round, talking to children or attempting to drink wine.

I quickly sat down by the griffindor table. It was impossible not to be sitting next to someone, but I managed to find my own space. I could almost feel all the looks coming my way, but I pretended to be nonchalent and cointinued inspecting the hall. A man at the proffesor table who Hagrid told me would be Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, rose. He glanced kindly around the room with his half-moon spectacles and started to give a speech.

"Welcome or welcome back, as I should say!" His voice seemed to ring around the whole room. He definetly had a lot of wisdom I decided. I tried to listen to his speech, but my eyes kept wondering from my surroundings to finally the children. At one point there was a slight uproar, but it soon ended.

Finally we were told to go to our common rooms.

"C'mon," Dean was at my elbow suddenly puching me up and away, "you will not believe this!"

OH GOD! He WAS turning into Mike!

**HPV **

"**Slave Labour,"** Hermione cointinued to grumble. I tuned out and turned to Fred to ask about when our first Quidditch try out will be, but he was strangely occupied. I followed his line of eyesight until before my very eyes I saw the single prettiest, no, not prettiest... better then that girl. I watched her as she with wide eyes looked about the room. She had browny, golden curls that fell down her back almost to her elbows. It framed her face perfectly. She had large brown eyes with gold flecks, a dainty nose, pink rosy cheeks and plump rouge lips.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted!

"Whaa-t?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Dude, what's up? You zoned out there." He looked where I had been staring and saw the girl. He wolf-whistled. I doubt that she heard, but the girl rolled her eyes. Hermione kicked Ron, but looked curious all the same.

"Poor her, she must be new. She's sitting all alone." She said, I noticed this and was about to go sit with her, when Hermione kicked me.

"You can't just go stand up and go up to her, Dumbledore's still half way through his speech." She hissed.

"**...Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."**

"_**What?**_**" I gasped. I looked at Fred and George his fellow members of the quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appaled to speak.**

"**It is my great pleasure to inform you8 that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year" **Dumbledore cointinued. Then Dumbledore cointinued to explain the rules and history behind it, but I didn't want to hear it. I glanced at the girl, she seemed oblivious to all that had happened. I smiled she had already begun to calm me down. I watched her until we were told to go to our common rooms. I planned on speaking to her when we got there. I watched with jealously and anger as Dean Thomas lifted her by her elbow taking her out of her reamy state. For once I wished that I wasn't the chosen one and I could just go and talk to her without the constant eyes surrounding me like hungry wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPV**

I watched impressed as Dean showed me how to open the door or should I say portrait to the common room. Inside was a warm cosy room with enough room for everyone, it had a nice fire and some comfy looking sofas and armchairs. A lot of books lined the room and there was a chess set at one side of the room. I had got a lot better at chess as I played it a lot with Edward.

_Edward._

Every time, the same bouts of pain came. Dean noticed my sudden almost physical pain, and asked if I was alright. I nodded as I was afraid my voice would come off shaky.

"Homesick?" he asked.

"Something like that." Crap. My voice sound as crackly as paper. "You know what, I'm gonna have a lie down, could you show me where I will sleep?" He gave me directions and as soon as he was out of eyesight I sprinted into the room. I saw my suitcase by one of the many beds surrounding a furnace. I jumped onto the bed and let out a couple of tears into my pillow, not to many or I wouldn't stop, but enough to satisfy myself. As I sat up and straightened myself out, I let out a 'yelp' of surprise. A girl with wild chestnut curly hair that looked oddly pretty around her oval-shaped face looked curiously at me.

"Homesick?" she asked kindly. I decided to let her be my friend as she distantly reminded me of Angela.

"I guess." I answered, wow what a great friend I am lying to her within my first sentence of talking to her. She saw through me though and raised her pointed eyebrows questionably.

"It's complicated." I said, sighing.

"I'm sure I can keep up." She answered, OMG! She just said what Edward said to me on our first proper conversation. She must have seen my shock as she quickly answered back.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have intruded like that. I've been told I'm too curious. Anyway my name is Hermione, I'm gonna be your room mate, I sleep in the next bed across." She held out her hand.

"I'm Isabella, but Bella everyone calls me Bella" I said as I took her hand hesitantly and she shook it.

"C'mon we are missing the party!" she said then continued to chatter about how she actually preferred books to parties. I agreed with her and told her about my problems with dancing. She smiled and agreed. She was probably the nicest person I had met yet.

We both groaned simultaneously as we heard _'The Macarena'_ playing from the common room.

**HPV**

As soon as I could I left the dining hall and walked towards the common room pretending not to be following her. Apparently there were others trying the same trick as I watched as some third graders plain right stared at her not even trying to hide it. I even think I saw Malfoy glancing her way. I had a sudden boost of hatred as I thought of him talking to her. I stopped and watched Dean open the common room portrait, she looked impressed. Jealously surged through me as I wished I was in Dean's shoe. As I followed them in I inspected her face as she glanced about the room, suddenly her beautiful face contorted into pain. It was as if she had just been cursed, I had never seen such pain before without any physical threat. I wondered what had caused this pain, and turned to Fred and George, who had also been watching, with a questioning look. They shrugged and moved forward to go speak to her, but then we realised she had gone.

"Where did she go?" I asked Neville who had clearly been staring at her, he was almost drooling.

"Well she headed towards the girls common room so unless she-"he said, but I cut him off and said thanks. I realised I had kind of deserted Hermione and Ron so spun around to find they happened to be standing behind me.

"What do you reckon upset her?" Ron pondered.

"I don't know, but when I'm sad I prefer to be comforted rather than alone." Hermione stated before heading towards the dorms.

"Wait! Give her some space!" I shouted, but Hermione chose not to listen.

Oh god! Her day was about to go from bad to worse from the looks of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna do a poll which is basically that through reviews you vote for which guy you want Bella to fall for. The choices are Edward, Harry or Fred. You can vote for two people if you want. So far the scores are Edward: 1, Harry: 1 and Fred 0. Come on Fred fans as he is one of my favourite characters! **

I followed Hermione through a crowd of mad _Macarena_ dancers. It was a difficult task and I couldn't help, but feel a sense of victory when we managed to get through it. Finally, Hermione reached some sort of destination. In front of me were two boys one a boy with ginger hair and freckles that was pretty cute and you could easily tell Hermione had a thing with him, I smiled slightly. I turned to the other boy, I almost gasped in surprise, he was almost completely covered in scars covering his arms and forehead? As I had a closer look I realised that was actually quite handsome, he had dark jet black hair covering his forehead and a bit of one eye. His eye colour was green, bright green. I glanced back at Hermione.

"Oh! Sorry I always forget introductions!" she exclaimed, the boy with black hair looked confused by this, "This is Ron," she gestured to the boy with ginger hair, "And this is Harry!" she pointed out the boy with black hair.

"Hey! My name is Bella." I smiled, they both smiled back… and so did all the people behind them, that happened to be looking at us.

"So, Bella, wizard stuff freaking you out?" Ron smiled.

"Believe it or not, but this isn't freaking me out as much it should." I said, they raised their eyebrows.

"So this isn't the first time you have seen well something like this?" Ron asked. I was about to answer when suddenly there were two more boys by our side, both were identical down to the last freckle and looked a bit like Ron as they both had ginger hair too. But, in my opinion were a little more handsome, I like how their hair managed to effortlessly look brilliant and their eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Ok, I'm soo not doing the introductions for those two." Hermione stated.

"Oh, we don't blame you Mione." Said one of the two twins.

"We often can't tell ourselves apart." Said the other one.

"I told you not to call me Mione!" Hermione exclaimed. They just laughed.

"Anyway my names Fred" said the one closer to me.

"And my names George" said the other one, "Don't worry we don't expect you to remember that". They smiled and I giggled a little which seemed to cheer them up.

"Soo, you like playing pranks?" said Fred innocently, Hermione elbowed him.

"Sorry about him, he-" Hermione started to say.

"As long as they aren't on me," I interrupted.

"Great! Would you mind being bait?" said George cheekily.

"Ha Ha," I said sarcastically, "You seriously remind of someone, but he was probably worse." I said thinking of Emmet, I knew I was winding them up, but I pretended to be innocent.

"Not funny amigo, we have gone down that route before. Never ends well…" Fred said shaking his head.

"Oh, I just thought well, you know, you would like to hear some competition. Or maybe you aren't good enough for him, he's quite extreme." I said innocently circling them with a slight skip in my step. I kept my face as straight as possible, "never mind, I thought you guys might be different."

"NO! We are different! Look we will prove you that we are!" They said in a rush, at this the rest of us burst out laughing.

Later that night I listened to the deep breathing of Hermione while I contemplated my night. All together it was probably the most fun I have had since… Edward. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. I had made friends with Ginny Weasley as well; she was a nice girl that had a lovely personality. She too was lying in her bed gently breathing in and out. I had spent the night conversing and laughing. I didn't mention anything about the Cullens. There was an awkward moment where there had been a slow dance, Hermione went with Ron and Ginny danced with Neville. Another good natured boy. A lot of people asked me, but I turned them all down as it reminded me too much of the memory I had have with Edward. Harry started to ask me, then thought better of it and decided to sit with me instead. It's better that way, trust me. It got better when Fred picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, laughing and spun me around until I was screaming bloody murder. Then he put me back onto the ground on shaky legs and spun me around. Almost fell over before Harry caught me with a smile on his face. All he awkward tension dissolved instantly and I thoroughly enjoyed myself.

As I listened to Hermione's breathing, I felt my eyelids droop and soon I was asleep.

**Don't forget to vote! I'm taking anonymous reviews as well, so you have no excuse! I also have virtual cookies! **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Be safe, Bella" Edward whispered. No! Don't leave! "Bella" Stay, please stay! "Bella" Don't go again. I started sobbing at his knees. "Bella" _

"Bella!"

Then Edward's beautiful face was gone and was replaced by Hermione's wild curly hair instead.

"Bella!" she repeated,

"I'm awake," I mumbled, realising my face was covered in tears. I began wiping them off, but it was a never-ending process as, as soon as I had wiped one side of my face a couple more soundless tears replaced them.

"I'm sorry we had to wake you up, it's just that you… were… kind of… weeping." Ginny said from the bottom of my bed, she was patting my leg, which I could tell was hard for her as I had managed to mangle the covers up in my legs.

"No, don't be, thanks. I didn't happen to be saying anything while I was sleeping?" I asked, worrying.

"You were mumbling quite a bit, but we did hear you say the word Edward quite often." Hermione said. My face contorted into a mask of pain, not only was I crazy from missing Edward, now everyone thought I was crazy too. I sighed frustrated; Ginny moved up until she was sitting face to face with me, I could see how worried she was. She put a cool hand on my sweaty forehead.

"You might have a fever," she said, "but, I'm not great at forensics."

"I'm not sick," I said as I attempted to free my legs of the great knot of covers. I looked up to see them both raising their eyebrows in disbelief, "No, really, this is normal. I'm surprised I wasn't screaming last night." I attempted a laugh, but it was shaky and unnatural.

"It's still not a good thing; maybe we should send you to Madame Pomfrey. She would know what to do." Hermione said

"NO! I mean no, I'm fine really." I said in a rush.

"Alright, but if you don't feel well, tell us. Alright?" Ginny said. I nodded, but crossed my fingers behind my back so they wouldn't see.

I didn't want to be telling them every minute of every day, I will never be fine.

And just once I wished I had never met Edward Cullen.

**HPV**

"And then she was awake, pretending she was fine. I could see right through her, I'm not lying ask Ginny." Hermione said to Ron and I. I listened attentively not wanting to miss a word. We were in the dining room watching Fred and George attempting to place their names into the Goblet of fire. I watched as Bella sat laughing with Ginny as they got fried and grew beards so fast if I had blinked I would have missed it. They looked at each other in amazement and burst out laughing. Then, they begged on their knees in front of Bella.

"So I hear you like the sophisticated look." Said Fred.

"I think we have that one nailed." Said George as he played with his beard, at this Bella laughed.

"Nice try, but I don't think you can top my last boyfriend." She said with a mischievous smile on her face. Fred and George looked disappointed.

"Anyway, then she asked us whether she had said anything while she was sleeping." Hermione pulled me back to our current conversation.

"And, had she?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she was mumbling quite a lot, but one word stood out more than any other. Edward. It told her this, and I can honestly tell you I have never seen such a pained face before in my whole life, it was worse than the night before." She said horrified.

"And then what?" I prompted.

"Well, obviously I had to ask her if she was alright. And she said that it was completely normal to be crying in the night for her and she was surprised she hadn't been screaming." She said. It was hard to take in all this information. Who was this Edward? He had obviously hurt her in some way. I swore if I ever found him I would kill him. "But, that wasn't the weirdest thing. Ginny made her swear she would come to her if she felt ill. She nodded, but she didn't think I could see, but she crossed her fingers. Weird right?" She continued.

"She's hiding something, definitely," Ron stated the obvious.

"The question is what?" I said thoughtfully, "But guys, it's important we don't push her."

"I agree she freaked out when I only said the word Edward, imagine if we just sprung everything onto her." Hermione agreed. I looked over to Bella to see her listening as Ginny as she animatedly described something. I walked over to her to see that Ginny was talking about my first few years here, Bella looked at me.

"This isn't true is it?" she looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, well if Ginny doesn't exaggerate." I said I felt pathetic next to her though. My voice was lifeless after her twinkling sing song voice.

"I didn't, I swear!" Ginny said laughing.

"Well let's see," said Bella, she slowly raised her hand up to my forehead, and gently slid my hair out across my forehead. I watched her face to see her reaction, weirdly enough her face fell. She seemed sad because of the scar.

"Does it ever hurt?" she whispered, her breath caught. I couldn't lie to her, I couldn't, but I had only ever told Ron, Sirius and Hermione about it.

"Once." I whispered back.

"What? You didn't tell me. Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked

"It was recent." I said. I kept my face in the same position, careful not to move. I was leaning down so my head was at the same level as her and quite close. I kept looking at her face. She looked at mine. Her hand was still on my forehead.

"I'm sorry." She whispered finally looking down.

"For what? And it's either the scar or nothing at all." I whispered.

"That's not it," she sighed, her cool breath sparked against my skin, and moved away. It was my go for sighing. She wasn't interested, I should have known. I continued watching her anyway as she was flung over George's shoulder. She started grumbling about the fact that she could walk and propped her elbow up on George's shoulder and leaned her face into it.

"Wait until you get to lessons!" Ginny said while laughing. Bella groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

"C'mon, we're late!" Hermione panicked frantically herding us to the corridor. We speeded down corridors; I got lost easily as we ran down spiral staircases and twisted corridors, until we got to a classroom in the dungeons.

"This is potions, the worst lesson of them all!" Ron over exaggerated to me while Hermione kicked him. We ran indoors where a tall pale man with flat unattractive hair stood his arms crossed waiting expectantly.

"Your late." He said in a dry monotone voice. I smiled at him, wondering if he was just in a bad mood. He glanced at me with raised eyebrows. As he took in who I was he did a mini double take his face alive with shock, "Err… sit down, kids I mean students and… err be punished." He stumbled over his words as he tried to remember who he was.

"Wow, Bells I've never seen Snapey go soft like that, like, EVER!" Ron whispered as he sat down. I giggled.

"Mind if I join you?" I turned around to see Harry sitting down next to me. I nodded and turned to the front where Snape had managed to gather some sense and now was teaching us to make a strength potion. I had already read about it so started off straight away.

We got on with the task; Harry was clearly amazed how I knew how to do it.

"I read a lot of the books, well, all the books before I came here." I explained. He nodded and smiled.

"So Bella you've heard all about my life, but what about you?" He asked. I immediately shied away a bit.

"Well, I used to live in America." I said, why couldn't remember any of my life except him? Of course! Because he is my life. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Friends?" Harry prompted. He didn't know how much harder he was making it.

"Err… I had a few." I said uneasily, thankfully he let it drop. We finished the potion just as class finished. I was about to leave.

"Isabella Blac-Swan," said Snape, "Dumbledore requires you the password is Candy cushion."

"I wonder what that is about," said Harry, "C'mon I will show you how to get in!"

He grabbed my arm as we ran through maze-like corridors again and soon enough we were facing a large door with two gargoyles either side of it.

"Candy cushion," Harry said to one of them, then glanced at me as I watched the door open. I smiled impressed, this made Harry smile, "Let's go see what Albus wants." This time he took my hand before he practically skipped in.

**HPV**

Inside stood Dumbledore, his eyes twinkled through his half-moon glasses, but he was hiding something, I decided as they weren't as bright as usual.

"Ah, good day Harry, Isabella," he said nodding our way, "You can leave now, Harry. Isabella has been escorted now." I started worrying now, what was he hiding?

"I can wait here. I don't mind." I said guarded.

"Oh, nonsense, it's nothing important, I'm just answering all her questions. It will be boring for you. I'm sure she can find her way to her next lesson." Dumbledore said. I was definitely worried now, as he would never purposefully push me out, at least not with so much force.

"But," I persisted.

"No! Harry, there is no need to worry; I'm just answering questions, not torturing her. Go now!" Dumbledore forced. I stumbled out confused.

Suddenly I knew who I had to see. I ran up the stairs taking two at the time, racing up and up before I was standing in front of everyone's favourite jokesters. And, no, I'm not talking about Sponge Bob and Patrick.

**BPV**

"Isabella, you might want to take a seat." Dumbledore said and I did.

"You were lying to Harry weren't you," I didn't even ask.

"How did you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"When you're asking questions, you generally don't need to sit down," I said.

"Yes, of course, so I'm supposing you want to know you actually came for," Albus smiled thinly, "Alright, Isabella-"

"Bella," I said.

"Bella, how much have you heard about Harry's life?" Dumbledore asked after a pause.

"Quite a bit, I practically haven't heard anything, but about how he has done this or that." I said.

"Well, then you have heard the prophecy that he will kill the dark lord, or in other words Voldemort, or Voldemort will kill him" I gulped, but nodded. Again Dumbledore paused.

"His mother heard this and as a mother, became frantic; she didn't want her son going through that experience. She knew there was a chance that her son could end up dead. She went through dozens of dozens magical books to see if there was a way of preventing this. Finally she tried to make prophecy." He said.

"I didn't know you could just make prophecies," I said.

"No, you can't, but when she died and saved Harry's life something abnormal happened and it activated," This time he gulped.

"So Harry won't die," I smiled hopefully, standing up.

"No, there's still a chance, but things have changed. Now," he breathed out, "the second prophecy is, that in the final battle a girl of the same year, will sacrifice her on life when Harry is about to die, this will give him the strength to kill Voldemort."

"And this girl is?" I knew the answer, but I just needed to check and get through the thoughts running through my head.

"You," Albus whispered, I made a strange strangled noise and threw a hand out to steady myself on the desk. It didn't seem to help as I felt as if I was being thrown on circles.

"It's me or Harry?" I whispered, I felt dangerously close to throwing up.

"Yes, but you can't tell him or worse things could happen, for example both of you die and Voldemort rules," I nodded absent-mindedly, a million thoughts ran through my head.

"Bella, this is important," he said and I nodded, "Not many people know of this prophecy except a select few professors and a couple of others including Mr Ollivander. Keep it that way." He waited until I had nodded before continuing.

"I resent, his mother, a little though it was a choice between one good life taken, but now there's a chance two good lives will be taken,"

"I wouldn't say I'm two good," I said shakily thinking of why Edward left me, which made me feel worse, but before he could say anything I continued, "Would you mind if I missed lessons today, I don't feel like I can see Harry today,"

"Of course, I expected that, you have taken this better than I thought," he said.

"It's not the first time I've had to face almost certain death." I said thinking of James; I glanced about my wrist where his bite is, before I left without waiting to be dismissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**HPV**

We sat at the banisters our heads popping through the holes. I watched as George swung the extendable ear onto Dumbledore's door. He then put the other side to his eat, he listened for a second before he became extremely pale. Fred then took it and listened in he, too, became as pale as a ghost or maybe even paler almost see-through.

"What is it? Pass it!" I said frustrated,

"No, I don't think that's best," Fred and George said at the same time, but I didn't listen and snatched the ear. They weren't close to the door so it was quite faint talking, but you could understand anyway.

"_I resent, his mother, a little though it was a choice between one good life taken, but now there's a chance two good lives will be taken," Dumbledore said._

"_I wouldn't say I'm too good," Bella said shakily, but before Dumbledore could say anything I continued, "Would you mind if I missed lessons today, I don't feel like I can see Harry today,"_

"_Of course, I expected that, you have taken this better than I thought," he said._

"_It's not the first time I've had to face almost certain death." Bella said. I heard her footsteps approaching._

What? I'm confused. Bella wasn't going to die was she? I glanced at the twins, they were whispering amongst themselves looking at me.

"What did you hear?" I demanded they looked relieved by this, "Why might Bella die?"

"I'm sorry, we can't tell you." Then they stood up and ran away. I watched Bella come out she looked worse than when I saw her in the common room or when she thinks no one is watching, she sighed and put on a fake smile which with a sigh I realised I thought was her normal smile. I sighed and followed Fred and George. I got to the common room I saw them sit on one of the couches and whisper. I sat on the armchair next to them and at once hustled them; they refused to give one slither of information. We all looked up when Bella came in; she smiled and waved at Fred and George before seeing me. I could hear her breath hitch; she seemed to be trying to calm herself. She gave me a pained look before running out of the room pushing Ron out of the way. He looked surprised and slightly mouthed _'what?' _at me. I shook my head slightly before jumping up and walking towards the common room.

"What are you doing?" asked George.

"Going to get the marauders map, someone needs to help her out," I said.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? I mean she obviously doesn't want to see you," Fred said, "Look give us the map and we will find her,"

I gave in knowing they were right, I just desperately want to know what happened in that office.

Whatever it was I was certain it was to do with me.

**BPV**

Oh god! I had lost it! I ran down endless corridors pushing through crowds of people tears streaming down my face until I reached a deserted corridor that I knew was on a high up floor. I collapsed behind a fire/column thing. Great, now I'm lost too. I groaned and let out a couple more exhausted tears. I felt like I had already cried for hours when I had only been there for two minutes top. At least I would die and my constant thoughts and nightmares of Edward would die too. I laughed madly at my thoughts. God! I have actually gone _crazy_! I let the tears rush down at that too. Suddenly I heard two sets of footsteps. I wiped the tears of my face and stood up, crouching behind the fire/column. They were coming my way, I could hear the two people arguing faintly, but I couldn't recognise their voice. While I was at Forks, there was a short self-defence class which had mandatory attendance. I was annoyed at first, but soon I realised it might actually be useful and I began listening. I was terrible at first; I hit Mike in the head, accidently, twice. The class only lasted a couple of weeks, but I practised practically every night in my room or in the woods. It wouldn't help against a vampire, but it would help me keep Edward's promise, _be safe._ I braced the balls of my feet on the ground and wracked my brain for what knowledge of self-defence I had. I pulled my right arm back, keeping my feet shoulder-width apart. I knew they were about to find my hiding spot. C'mon Bella you have to do this! I have to do this now. _3…2…1…_ I swung my arm around using full momentum and my fist connected, I didn't wait to see where and swung my leg around and hitting a high up target, I was almost certain was a head, I opened my eye a peep to see a very surprised Fred and an unconscious George on the floor. Shit!

Fred was holding his nose that was apparently bleeding, I had punched him. I stood frozen.

"Where the bloody hell did you learn that?" Fred asked laughing a little, I smiled nervously, "never mind, we came here to help you out, but it seems we need your help now." I smiled.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Our good friend, called the marauders map, helped us," Fred said gesturing a worn out piece of parchment; I took it carefully handing Fred a tissue from my robe pocket. The parchment had the whole map of Hogwarts and the people in it too. Everyone was mapped on it as small walking footsteps; I could see Harry pacing around in the common room. I was suddenly aware of my surroundings. I glanced up to see Fred nursing his nose, but it was still bleeding ferociously. The tissue had soaked through. I placed the map in his robe pocket.

"Can you walk?" I asked him,

"I think so," Fred said, I knew I had hit him hard so I nodded before leaning down and attempting to pick him up, "Let me help." Together we lifted his slumped body and put our hands behind his back and flung his arms around our shoulders. Our strength combined meant that we could easily lift him. Fred used his other hand to keep the soaked tissue to his flowing nose.

"You're losing a lot of blood," I stated.

"Funny, I always thought you more of a squeamish type of person" Fred said laughing.

"Your right then, I used to faint at the thought of it," I said.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"I've had a lot of experience with blood," I said, I gestured my wrist that was free and I heard him gasp, "I shouldn't have showed you that," I gritted my teeth.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"My favourite kind," he said grinning, I glanced at him with a serious expression, "Don't worry."

"I will tell you, probably, but I have to come to terms with it myself first," I said through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry this is my fault."

"You don't have to, everyone has a past, even the most perfect people," I smiled, he had managed to diffuse the situation,

"So you have one too?" I asked cheekily, and he laughed.

"Yes, no and maybe, but I will only tell mine if you tell yours," he answered and I smiled and was about to answer when suddenly Seamus Finnigan and Colin Creevey were in front of us. I smiled guiltily.

"Wow! What happened to you guys?" Seamus said amazed. I was surprised to see were right next to the common room.

"Bella," Fred said smiling.

"Smile," Colin said grabbing his camera out and snapping us unprepared.

"Really?" Fred said smiling, "Blood isn't really my style,"

"In that case," he snapped his camera a couple of times, I groaned. We went in and immediately Hermione and Ron were helping us put George on the couch and asked us what happened. As Fred explained, I went to get him a pack of tissues. When I came back our little crowd had left and now were nursing George back to health. I sat beside Fred, he had dropped the bloody tissue and there was blood now dropping onto his shirt. I put a tissue to his chin and carefully wiped away the blood and carefully moved up until I had reached his nose. I had already used up quite a few tissues. Fred looked at me the whole time. I nursed him until his nose stopped bleeding. I met his eyes.

"I know," he whispered.

"What?" I said at the same level.

"About the prophecy,"

"Does Dumbledore know that you know?"

"No, we listened in to your conversation" he said guiltily.

"Oh, we?"

"I, George and Harry heard a bit, but only that you're going to die," he said. I sighed and was about to stand up when Fred put a hand on me.

"_Sorry_,"

"Don't be," I answered.

"We will figure it out,"

"I hope so,"

**Ok, this was originally gonna be a bit more romantic but then as I wrote this story I watched twilight as it was on tv and fell in love with Edward again so I couldn't do it, anyway REVIEW and vote! I'm more confused than ever about who should be with bella but then again it could change, but need help anyway!**


	9. Chapter 9

**APV**

"_I resent, his mother, a little though it was a choice between one good life taken, but now there's a chance two good lives will be taken," An old man with a long beard, half-moon glasses and twinkling eyes said._

"_I wouldn't say I'm too good," Bella said shakily, but before the man could say anything she continued, "Would you mind if I missed lessons today, I don't feel like I can see Harry today,"_

"_Of course, I expected that, you have taken this better than I thought," he said._

"_It's not the first time I've had to face almost certain death." Bella said._

"Alice?" Jasper's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella's in danger," I went straight to the point.

"What? How? Let's get Edward." He said momentarily confused. I ran over to the cordless phone by the counter, I dialled his number. C'mon Edward, c'mon.

"What?" his pained voice answered, "I'm not coming back, Alice,"

"Bella's in trouble and apparently not in the country," I said,

"What? Where is she?" He said immediately concerned,

"Come back? Please?" I said knowing, he would now.

"Of course, Alice, don't leave me in the dark, what's happened?"

"Edward I know you will go off straight away if I tell you now so come here first,"

"Alright I will be there as soon as possible, but give me a clue?" I gave in as I could tell he was suffering badly.

"Well," I inspected Jasper carefully, "we are going to have to contact the wizarding world again,"

**Ok, it's short, but vital. Hoped you liked it! Vote and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPV**

We filed in silently, everyone was about to hear their fate and from the sounds of it, it wasn't going to be nice. I looked around at the other wizarding schools as they nervously exchanged comments in languages I didn't understand.

"God, this is nerve-wracking, I just hope that Fred and George's beards mean that they didn't actually get picked," Ginny said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I don't think any goblet even a really mean one would let a recently unconscious boy enter," I joked, she smiled nervously. Then Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, and instantly all the nervous noises stopped.

"Welcome, welcome," Dumbledore's voice spread through the room, I was about to listen in when I looked across the table and saw Fred glance at me, I mouthed _'what?'_ and he pointed to Harry.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. I nodded absent-mindedly, and turned my attention back to Dumbledore.

"Now, out with the first name," he said. The goblet of fire crackled and fizzed and before my very eyes a slip of paper burst from the Goblet and floated down into Dumbledore's outstretched hand, "Victor Krum!" Everyone turned to look at the Quidditch champion as he stood up victorious and everyone applauded.

"Our second champion," the piece of paper fluttered down into his hand, "Fleur Delacour!" She gracefully stood up and smiled at the applause, Ron nearly fainted.

"Finally, Cedric Diggory!" I looked up as a boy who looked strangely similar to _Edward_, stood up and shook hands with another boy next to him; he looked around the hall, met eyes with me. I blushed, me, why me?

"Well, now we know all our contestants, let's support them as much as possible." Suddenly the goblet fizzed and cracked up again, everyone looked confused. Dumbledore looked at the slip of paper carefully. You could see him grow angrier and angrier by the second, "HARRY POTTER!" he barked. That set off a chain reaction. Harry looked surprised, everyone was silent, he slowly stood up, and Ron was glaring daggers at him. Dumbledore glanced at me. Harry slowly walked into the trophy room and as soon as that had happen the whole hall burst into rapid talk. I looked at Dumbledore nervously; he looked at me and almost ran into the trophy room.

"I don't think Harry entered," I said slowly.

"No, he probably just wanted more attention," Ron said and gritted his teeth.

"What? Ron, do you seriously think he wanted this?" I said appalled.

"Maybe, I don't know," Ron said.

"Look, I have the best reason not to stand up for him, but I don't think you know Harry if you think that," I said before I stood up and strode off.

Why am I standing up for Harry? I sank the floor of some random corridor, tucked my feet up and put my head face down on my knees. I then wrapped my arms around my legs. I stayed there for a couple of minutes, trying to figure my head… and heart out. I knew a large part of it was taken up by Edward, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that others were intruding it to. After a while I heard another body slump against the wall and slip down to my height so that he/she was sitting next to me. I could tell the person was cross-legged. I turned my head which was still on my knees to the side and with a start I realised Cedric Diggory was sitting next to me. He was looking straight ahead. Closer up I realised Cedric didn't look that similar to Edward, but there were certain similarities. I looked back at my knees.

"Are you OK?" Cedric said his voice was deep, but caring and… beautiful.

"Yes, no, maybe, you tell me," I said sighing. He laughed humourlessly.

"I'm the one entering the twi-wizard tournament, yet it seems you're the one who needs comforting," he said.

"But, when does anyone not have to be comforted for some reason or other?" I said miserably.

"When they're in love," he said quietly, we both looked up with a sigh. I leaned onto his shoulder and he put an arm around my shoulder. And then for some reason I was spilling my guts. I told him about Charlie, Renee and Phil. I told him about Mike, Jessica and Angela. I told him about Jacob. I told him about Forks. But, most importantly I told him about Edward. I told him about when Tyler almost ran me over. I told him about Edward's family. I told him about our meadow. I told him about James and how Edward saved me. I showed him my scar. I told him how Edward was a vampire. And most importantly I told him how much I loved Edward. I told him mostly every detail of my life. And then he told me his. He told me about his dad who always wanted him to do better. He told me about how he hadn't known his mother well before she died and that upset him and how the one girl he had ever liked left him for another guy. We listened carefully to each other the whole way through.

"Why am I telling you this?" he said after explaining how he was extremely nervous about the tournament.

"Because everyone needs someone to confide in," I said, "and the best people to do that are the ones you hardly know," I groaned when I looked at his watch and realised we had been there for hours.

"Do you think you will ever see this, Edward again?"

"I really hope not, it would just cause more pain, if I'm honest," I said, "Look I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"Ditto," he said, "Probably best we do something now," he stood up and held out a hand to me, I groaned at how gorgeous he was and took his hand. He lifted me up and dusted me off. I smiled and waved. He did the same and both of us left… smiling.

**Ok, what did u think also I'm adding Cedric to the voting thing! I know this was a bit weird but I felt someone should know Bellas life so review and vote vitual hugs and cookies to those who do**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so there are gonna be a few interesting lessons today and I know I'm doing them in the wrong year with the wrong teacher, but it had to be done.**

**Oh and just in case you forgot, Buckbeak is with Sirius**

**BPV**

"Bloody heck, can we eat now?" Ron complained.

"Dumbledore's still talking!" Hermione exclaimed. We listened as Dumbledore reminded us that the first tournament challenge would be tomorrow and we all swore we heard Ron's stomach grumble quite a few times.

"Ron you know you should really sort that out. It doesn't sound very healthy," Luna said in a sweet clear voice. Soon enough the plates filled themselves up, but I wasn't particularly hungry so I just played around with what food I had.

"Bella aren't you hungry?" Hermione asked and I shook my head. I could tell they were exchanging looks while I stared at my food, I knew I hadn't been very sociable that morning. I had spent most of the night thinking and rethinking about Cedric and our conversation. I looked up to see Cedric looking at me. We waved at each other.

"Oh, the owls are here!" Ginny exclaimed. Surely enough I looked up to see a gathering cloud or owls and parcels flying through the hall dropping the parcels time to time. Ron got a newspaper and Harry got a letter from someone he wouldn't tell me who, but shared a look with Hermione and Ron. Soon enough all the parcels were delivered. But as everyone was about to continue eating a brightly coloured large bird, with feathers exploding from every possible bit of it, had flown in carrying a long parcel. It soared around the room captivating everyone's interest and then dropped the parcel in front of me before flying off. Surely enough it said _'Isabella,'_ on it.

"Are you just gonna stare at it or are you gonna open it?" Ron asked excited. Together we untied the little rope bows that held the brown packaging paper together until before my very eyes was what I was soon informed was a 'Firebolt'. It had a small black diamond engraved in one end.

"Bloody hell, who was it from?" asked George. I looked around the packaging paper, but found nothing instead there was a single feather.

"I don't know all there is, is this feather," I said holding the feather up.

"Buckbeak," Harry muttered under his breath for some reason or other.

"Let's get to lessons," Hermione said. We deposited the broom and picked up our stuff for lessons before hurrying off to my first lesson where we will most definitely be using wands! I was excited!

When we got to the classroom we filed into the benches at the sides in front of us, on our desks, were twenty or so large plain silver goblets. In the middle of the room was a very small man standing on a large pile of books nervously glancing from side to side.

"Right class, I know that this might seem simple, but we are going to be practising lifting goblets," he said while the class groaned, "It actually takes a lot of concentration, as you have to control each goblet separately and if you don't balance one properly then they will all fall. Alright let's practise the movement and we will add in words, so the movement is flick-and-swish. On three let's all practise with our wands,"

_3…_

I took out my wand, it almost vibrated in anticipation.

_2…_

Think flick-and-swish, think. Concentrate Bella.

_1…_

Light suddenly burst from my wand and all the goblets in front of me were suddenly dancing around in the air. There was a collective gasp from around the room. I immediately broke off the spell and the goblets clattered noisily back onto the desk.

"I…I thought you had to say some words?" I said guiltily.

"Yes, yes you do unless you are an extremely powerful adult witch," the teacher stuttered.

"Well, I'm not one of them, so-?"

"I don't know," he answered, but I could hear the lie in his words, so I decided I would talk to him after class.

"So what would happen if I did say the words while casting the spell?"

"Well, class let's try, again I will count to three, remember swish-and-flick and say _'Wingardium leviosa'_"

_1…2…3…_

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ I said in a clear voice, instantly a light encircled the room and suddenly all the goblets in the room leapt up and started making formations in the air. A pale blue electric energy danced through my body lifting the tips of my hair and playing with my fingertips. I carefully lowered my wand and separated all the goblets back neatly into rows in front of each pair. When I was done I flopped into my seat exhausted. That had taken a lot of energy and I felt I might faint any second. I looked around to see astonished pupils staring at me… and an astonished teacher.

"Are you alright?" Harry said from my side.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired," I said my head drooping a little.

"Here drink this," I was passed a drink that was a silvery misty colour with fizz spurting from it. I sniffed it preciously; it didn't smell so bad it actually smelled nice. I took an experimental sip and almost spit it out. It tasted horrible, but almost as soon as it has entered my system I felt brilliant, I winced and took another sip to get myself going again. At least it had a nice aftertaste.

We spent the lesson practising and I had fun seeing how many feathers I could pick up before becoming extremely tired. Then I would drink some of the potion and try again. At the end of the lesson I told Harry, Hermione and Ron to wait for me in the corridor and waited until all my classmates had left and turned to professor.

"What's wrong with me?" I confronted him.

"There's nothing wrong with you," He sighed, "Has Dumbledore told you about-?"

"The prophecy? Yes, what about it?" I asked

"Well, according to the prophecy the chosen one, which is you, must be a powerful wizard to be able to withstand he-who-must-not-be-named's spell without hurting the other chosen one, which is Harry. So of course you have to have to be skilled at magic,"

I came out to see Hermione, Harry and Ron whispering. They didn't notice me at first so I tapped my toe impatiently until they looked at me.

"I thought you were the one who didn't like being late," I said to Hermione smiling. She half-smiled and looked at her watch.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She said as a stream of swear words streamed from her mouth.

"Wow, Hermione learns to swear. I got to say, I like this side of you," Ron said smirking. Then Hermione pulled us away complaining about being late for class.

"I'm so sorry Moody, I mean Professor. Bella had to talk to-" Hermione babbled.

"Hermione! Don't be such a wuss, your punishment for being a wuss is that you all have to go first against the boggart," Mad Eye Moody grunted, his glass eye swivelling madly. We were pushed to the front and I whispered in Hermione's ear something comforting…

"Sir, we did boggarts last year?" Harry said.

"Practise makes perfect, so remember a simple flick of the wrist and _'ridiculous'_," said Moody sarcastically.

Hermione was thrown to the front, fortunately I had already read about boggarts, Moody opened the chest and Hermione braced herself as Professor McGonagall stepped up with a slip of paper that had Hermione's name on it and a massive _D_ in large red marker pen. Hermione took out her wand, hand shaking slightly and cast the spell and instead of a _D_ there was a massive _A*_ and Minerva was smiling and was going to shake her hand, then Ron stepped forward and the boggart changed to a massive spider, Ron shook his head and cast the spell and soon enough the spider was on roller-skates. I stepped forward with a smile on my face imagining James or Victoria to come up, when suddenly the boggart changed into _Edward. _I began to crumble inside; he was covered in diamonds like when he is in the sun. I felt tears run down my face. And then he said the two words that constantly haunted my nightmares, _Be safe…_ Hearing the perfect words coming from that perfect being I broke inside completely. I didn't wait to find what happened to Edward. I shakily did the spell and ran out the room sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to those who reviewed and voted, I'm not sure who ****xXANJIXx**** voted for, but to me it sounded like you were voting for Fred, not really it sounded more like Harry, but Fred needs votes and so does Cedric! So the scores so far are Edward: 1, Harry: 1, Fred: 1, Cedric: 0 **

For some reason, I'm running away a lot I realised as the tears streamed down my face. And crying. But that's not so different from Forks. Edward had just seemed so real, after so long my instincts took in and it took everything not to just reach out and touch him and what's worse is I didn't want to cast that spell and make him go away.

With a sigh I stood up and looked up to realise I was in my room, I glanced around and saw the broom lying against my trunk. Out of curiosity I walked towards it and picked it up.

"Want to try it out?" I spun around to see Harry leaning against the doorway.

"I thought you weren't allowed in here," I said smirking.

"I'm also not a loud in moaning myrtle's bathroom, but that didn't stop me," he said his eyes twinkling.

"Alright, alright, show-off let's go try out these brooms!" I said, but couldn't help grinning.

"That's not the best idea if you want the show-offness to stop," he said.

"Show-offness isn't a word!" I pointed out, but nevertheless soon enough we were at the Quidditch pitch staring at a box full of different balls.

"So this one is the quaffle, the aim of this one is to throw it throw it through those hoops," Harry explained pointing at hoops at the end of the pitch, "And these ones are the bludgers, you really don't want to be hit by them,"

"Got it," I nodded.

"And in this compartment is a snitch, I'm not gonna free it or it will take a long time to get back, but my job as a seeker is to catch it and if I do that, the game ends and my team gets one hundred and fifty points," Harry continued, "But first let's try flying,"

"Ok," I said and we walked further into the pitch, "and how do we do that?"

"Alright in a second I will tell you to mount your broom, then you have to brace your feet on the ground and push off and then hopefully, unless you have a sore bum, you will be flying,"

"Sounds simple enough, let's try it out," I sat on my broom side-saddle style and pushed off.

"No, not like that, wait what?" said Harry as he flew up one leg either side of his broom. It was then I realised I was in the sky, I screamed and Harry laughed.

"Oh my god," I said in a rush, "Help me Harry, how do I do this?" Then I realised, it wasn't that hard. It wasn't like volley ball or any other sport it was more like a second nature. It was like walking or swimming, but it wasn't, it was _flying_. I started to use the air around me to steer the broom not just breath it and instead of flailing around helplessly I started _gliding._

"Hey, you're doing great. Like really remarkably," said Harry amazed.

"Talking about doing great, how are you feeling about the first tournament?" I asked making an air pocket in the sky and attempting to hover in it in one spot.

"Nervous, probably not prepared enough, but I feel better with your support," he winked at me.

"Don't feel too good, you're not the only one I'm supporting," I said with a smile.

"Really, who else? Don't tell me you've secretly dated Krum?" he smirked and cowered away in horror.

"No, not surprised there, actually, it's Cedric Diggory," I said, I looked up at Harry, but his expression was confusing, I wasn't quite sure what he was thinking.

"That's cool," he said finally.

"Come on, teach me how to land!" I said gliding up to him and playfully pushing his shoulder. Harry soon showed me how to land and as I tried to jump off my broom I hit my bum.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"Yeah, that's not really how you're meant to do it," said Harry laughing and holding out his hand to pull me up; I took it he pulled me up.

"You're an unsatisfactory teacher, by the way," I said smiling.

"Hey! I got you in the air, didn't I?" He said back. We turned to see Fred almost skipping towards us with George right next to him.

"Oh good, you're here George," I said happily, "I don't think I got the chance to apologize for, you know, knocking you out," I finished awkwardly.

"Don't worry, but you can regain my friendship if you do something for me," George said mischievously.

"No! Don't do this Bella!" Harry warned only half joking.

"Alright, sorry Harry, but this friendship means a lot and I don't want to let him down," I said sarcastically.

"Bella you've just stepped into being bait in our newest prank!" said Fred as though he was announcing I had won the lottery. I groaned, but they were already leaving with instructions to meet them soon. I looked back at Harry.

"Well there's another good life gone," he said his eyes twinkling.

"I might as well write my will now," I sighed sarcastically.

"Don't go towards the light!" Harry put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

"My life! My life is flashing in front of my eyes," I said and pretended to be blind, looking around madly. We then both burst out laughing using the other one to support them from falling down in laughter. I suddenly realised how close I was to him; I was nearly standing on his toes. I stopped laughing and looked down pretending to be interested in the grass at our feet. He noticed and lifted my chin.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. I nodded not trusting my voice. His penetrating emerald coloured eyes froze mine in place and I felt I couldn't look away. He took this as encouragement and slowly leaned in even though we were already practically touching. I froze not knowing what to do. Slowly he leaned in until our lips touched gently. When I didn't pull away he became more eager and kissed me deeper our lips crashing together. This was when I finally began to realise what was happening.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry if you felt I led you on," I babbled backing away until I was far enough and then I sprinted away feeling like shit.


	13. Chapter 13

"I have to do what?" I asked incredulously watching Fred and George's grins spread until they were practically above their ears.

"We knew you would love it!" George said with a chuckle. I threw my hands up exasperated, sighed and nodded.

"Alright when are we doing it?" I asked defeated.

"Now!" Laughed George and ruffled my hair. I grumbled, but then his words sunk in and gasped. The world around me seemed to lose oxygen. My bum fell down on the ground with a smack.

"You know you really don't need to do it if you don't want," Fred asked his voice had gone high pitched in worry. He helped me up.

"No, I will. I know I'm over-exaggerating; I'm just not a crowd person. More of a suffer alone, be alone person, but I will do it," I said determined. At least I wouldn't be thinking of Edward… or Harry.

"If you're sure," Fred said his voice still high pitched, he coughed and repeated his line.

"Completely," I assured him, "C'mon let's go prank!" I punched my arm into the air lamely and they laughed, but joined in. The trip to the dining hall to have dinner was one of the longest of my life, Fred and George had already left to prepare for their act in the prank.

After what seemed like an eternity we reached the doors to the dining hall. I gulped and walked through, too late to back off now. I sat in my normal place on the Gryffindor table, next to Hermione and usually Harry, but he was now sitting next to Ron so instead Ginny was sitting next to me. Across from me are usually Fred and George, but instead Dean was there. No one had noticed they weren't there.

Dumbledore started his speech, but my eyes were wondering to the trophy room where I swear I saw a flash of ginger hair. As Dumbledore's speech continued my eyes kept flashing towards the trophy room and the candles above.

"Bella, we didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier. Are you ok?" Hermione snapped me back to the present. I raised my eyebrow at her question, but answered nevertheless.

"Look I understand you're concerned, but now really isn't the time," I shook my head.

"Well, not to be intruding, but when is it ever gonna be the time?" Ginny asked.

"When I'm ready!" I snapped and sighed.

"Look we don't want to fight we are just worried for you and want you to let us be friends, promise me you will tell us something after dinner?" Hermione said looking into my eyes. I smirked inwardly; I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Sure promise, no fingers crossed. See?" I showed them my hands, they both nodded and we looked up at Dumbledore.

"Alright enough chatter, let's all have something to eat!" Dumbledore said. The plates all filled up and the students picked up their cutlery to eat when suddenly the candles floating above our heads all blew out and all the light in the room left. I worked swiftly pulling out my wand and casting a spell on myself to make myself look dead if I wanted to. I listened as everyone panicked, Dumbledore would be in control soon. I stood up in the centre of the hall my hands trembling. My eyes accustomed to the dark and Dumbledore quickly relit the candles. The nervous chatter stopped and everyone stared at me. _C'mon Bella you can do this!_

I fake sighed while falling to the ground in what I hoped was convincing, before quietly whispering to myself_ 'motionless'. _I knew now even if I opened my eyes and moved to everyone else I would be completely still with no pulse or anything. I opened my eyes to see all the students including some of the professors trying to make their way over to me. My head was on someone's lap. I faintly noticed Harry next to me checking my pulse.

"She has no pulse!" he said frantically. I heard various different whispers about my lack of movement and looked up to see Fred and George flying on their brooms above everyone sprinkling powder everywhere. Thankfully no one noticed. Fred stopped and winked at me happily. I soon realised Dumbledore was now fighting through the crowd and I knew he would see through the spell I quickly whispered _'motion'. _As soon as I did I sat up coughing not faking the strange feeling of restarting my system. Around me I heard signs of celebration and I weakly smiled.

"_Bella are you alright,"_

"_Bella you had no pulse!" _

"_Bella speak to me!" _

I heard the worried sounds of my friends invade my thoughts. I vaguely noticed Dumbledore make his way to me. I stood up on shaky legs.

"Bella I think it would be best for you to go to the infirmary and figure out what just happened. Any volunteers to take her?" he said. Countless hands shot up, but Cedric who I hadn't noticed had been holding my head, stood up and put an arm around my back supporting me and helping me out. Before I went I quickly threw my arms around Dumbledore to see that Fred and George had deposited their brooms and now were joining the worried crowd of onlookers. I winked and they smiled.

"Don't eat the food," I whispered into Dumbledore's ear and I could feel his smile.

"I wasn't going to," he said chuckling. I pulled away and let Cedric help me. When we got out I told him to stop.

"What? Your pulse just stopped! That's not normal! You have to go see Madame Pomfrey," he complained, I shushed him.

"Madame Pomfrey is gonna have enough on her hands," I said, laughed and beckoned him to the door and we peeked through the crack in the door. We watched as the students hungrily tucked into their food and proceeded to talk to their friends before they realised they couldn't normally. Every time they opened their mouths their words tuned to song and soon they were all dancing around the tables singing like in those cheesy musicals.

"My father will hear of this!" Malfoy sung, but in a bright uplifting voice that made me crack up. I turned to Cedric who was laughing.

"You did this?" he said between laughter.

"I was only a prop, look to the only two pranksters not eating for answers," I said. He glanced through the crack to see Fred and George falling off their benches in laughter.

"C'mon we should leave before we get in trouble," I said and he agreed and we ran down a couple of corridors exhausted, but only to hear Snape's voice echo down the corridor we were in. I jumped. And we both ran for our lives until we reached a dead end and Cedric pushed me into an empty room with him. It was dark and extremely small so that I was pressed against Cedric with hardly any room. We listened holding our breath as Snape's footsteps echoed down the hall. We let out our breaths when we heard he had left. I smiled at Cedric.

"That was close," I said breathless.

"Yeah, that could have been really bad," He answered his voice oddly uneven.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"You're asking me after you basically just died?"

"I guess I am," We laughed and he leaned in. I couldn't take it he reminded me to much of Edward. I couldn't resist. I'm so tired of pushing people away. And when his lips did brush mine I inhaled his scent and put my arms around his neck and relaxed. I have missed relaxation. He didn't kiss me deeper and I respected him for doing that as many guys would use my vulnerability. I put my head on his chest and stayed there while he kissed my head and rested his head on mine.

"Thanks for letting me relax," I whispered.

"Any time my lady," I felt his smile and smiled too.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I know your all thinking what the hell? No one voted for Cedric why are you letting Bella kiss him? Well don't worry! I know what I'm doing and you can still continue voting! I haven't gone mad, I was already mad!**

**Just checked my stats and you guys are AWESOME! This is the most popular story of mine! OMG I can't mess it up! Anyway I'm sorry for not updating sooner and I'm not gonna make excuses I've just been lazy :P**

**Don't forget to vote! BUT I have taken Cedric out of the running for reasons unknown no one will know why until happens apart from me… or if your psychic, oh and if you are can I marry your brother you know the one called Edward :P Scores are Harry: 1 Fred:1 Edward: 2! OMG NO WAY!**

**Anyway read and enjoy or dislike or whatever you're doing while reading this.**

Suddenly I heard really faint footsteps down the long corridor. Two people. Walking at the exactly the same pace. I suddenly realised that it was probably Fred and George with their marauders map. I pulled away from Cedric quickly noticing his shock before fumbling for the light switch. I found it and switched it on wincing at the sudden brightness and looked around the room.

It was bigger than I had originally thought and filled with boxes, I strode over to one and sat down on it and told Cedric to do so to. He hadn't said anything while I did this he only watched me.

"Care to explain?" he finally said.

"Fred and George have a map that shows were everyone is in Hogwarts," I explained simply.

"And you don't want them to know about us?" he said looking hurt.

"Not, by them seeing us make out in a closet. If I'm gonna tell them, then I'm gonna do it in a way that won't hurt their feelings," I said.

"If you tell them?" He questioned and I was about to answer when the door burst open to the two culprits of the latest prank.

"Hey that was awesome! How did you-" said Fred, but he broke off when he noticed Cedric sitting next to me.

"Hey!" Cedric said warmly.

"Speaking of which, why are you in a closet?" George asked.

"We had to hide from old Snapester and this was the only option," I shrugged. They nodded before pulling me to my feet. With my free hand I reached out to Cedric and he took mine and let me pull him along. We finally got to our common room and I had to say bye to Cedric. He took my hand and kissed it and I felt my cheeks blush, but turned quickly, to hide it. From the corner of my eye I saw Fred openly glaring at Cedric. I strode into the corridor to be face to face with all my friends from Hogwarts. They were all glaring.

"They made me do it!" I squealed pointing at Fred and George.

"Hey you threw us into the wolves!" They exclaimed simultaneously. I grinned and they tried to explain themselves with their only excuse being that they loved musicals. I laughed before heading to the mini-fridge they had in the common room and grabbed some water as I had run an awful lot recently and could feel myself getting more and more dehydrated by the second. I turned to see Harry, Hermione and Ron right behind me.

"Hey you're not completely off the hook. I mean you could have warned us!" said Hermione; I distinctively remembered her yodelling every word she tried to say. I sighed and raised my hand to push the hair from my eyes when my hoodie sleeve and my bite scar mark was clearly visible. They gasped and I groaned.

"What is that?" asked Ron. I gave in to the exhaustion of seeing Edward earlier, kissing two different guys and finding out I was one of the most powerful wizards ever and answered honestly.

"A bite mark," I said looking down recalling the events of the night I got it. There must have been something in my voice when I said that so they asked their next question quieter and calmer.

"Was it recently done?" Asked Hermione, I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"No," I answered simply, but when I said it inside my heart felt like it had exploded. They all searched my face, but my expression had been scrubbed off.

"Who did it?" Harry asked angrily

"Don't worry, he's dead," I said bluntly, but this caused them shock I could tell. I walked past them shoulder hitting shoulder, but not caring. I was about to reach the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," I stopped and Fred swam into my view. My eyes were still filled with tears so I tried and failed to blink them away and in the procedure a couple spilled over. Fred subconsciously wiped them away, pushing a strand of hair from my face in the process, "I'm not gonna pester you, just don't run off for an hour to god knows where. I want to talk as friends, most specifically about the prank we just killed!" he smiled and I smiled back exhausted from complications, "Is that a yes?" he leaned down to my height with a cheeky grin. I blushed and his grin spread.

"Ok, yes. I give in!" I looked away embarrassed.

"Great, because didn't you just find Ron's soprano voice just inspirational?" Fred said in a mock voice, I giggled and let him drag me into a detailed explanation of the prank in his view and his newest idea, which somehow I had been dragged into. Fred had just been explaining his latest chocolate prank that turned you purple when I realised it was almost one in the morning. I cursed, we were sitting on the couch in front on a dying fire and somehow we hadn't noticed everyone leave.

"I should probably go sleep now," I smiled apologetically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, what time is it?" he yawned stretching looking for the clock on the wall. He saw it and swore. Slowly we got back up, yawning simultaneously and parted to our own beds with happy feelings bubbling in our stomachs.

**Sorry about the length, but I haven't really planned out next chapters. Ideas appreciated! Also I aim not to right so long intros sorry! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Bella!" Hermione screamed, I winced and opened my eyes at the sight of Hermione's inches from mine, "Another bad dream?" she asked softer. I pushed her playfully off me.

"What gave it away?" I said swinging my legs over the bed and yawning loudly, stretching my arms out.

"Oh, I don't know the screaming or maybe the crying, I'm not quite sure what gave me the clue," She giggled, I was glad she had reached the point that it had happened so often that she could now laugh about it so I giggled back, "Oh and apart from the screaming, I also woke you up cause today is the tournament!" she enthused.

"So you're not worried for Harry's life?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course, I am! I just can't wait to see Krum in action!"She said excitedly and I raised my eyebrows.

"Wait, am I seeing the signs of a crush here?" I asked and she blushed deep red, but before she could deny it, in came Ginny.

"Are you kidding? Have you _seen_ Hermione when he's around? I think it's so cute!" she said giggling. I laughed and proceeded to go change and brush my teeth before leaving promptly with them both. I had even applied some makeup. We had breakfast with Harry all assuring him, he will be fine, but even so he looked a little pale, before Ms. McGonagall escorted him off.

Almost as soon as he had left, Hermione grabbed my arm, standing up and whispering '_come on,'_

"Where are we going?" I hissed, I didn't mean for it to come out fiercely. She shook her head once.

"Ginny, Ron, save us seats we will be there soon we just want to go get my Omnioculars," She said, but I knew that was a lie because I could see it jutting out from her bag where she was hiding it. They nodded, not really listening, before we sprinted out.

"What are we doing?" I asked genuinely interested.

"You saw how pale Harry was, luckily I know where the tournament is and where he is now," she said looking proud of herself while running as fast as she could. I kept us easily as I had longer legs than her.

"So we are going to go comfort him?" I asked and she nodded while her breath came out in puffs. Soon enough we came to the edge of a forest and right in front of it was a large tent, I could see Harry with professor McGonagall entering.

We ran towards it and put our ears by the rough fabric of the tent listening out for Harry. Hermione motioned for me to listen on the other side of the tent so that we covered more ground and I did. I could hear her hissing Harry's name. Soon enough I heard her talking in a low voice to someone and I went back around to see Harry's hair poking through a gap in the tent next to her. I went over and gave him a hug and whispered something reassuring, before going around to the other side of the tent to let them talk.

Subconsciously, I listened again and gasped when I heard they were dealing with dragons. All of the sudden there was a motion on the over side of the tent right next to me and it took me a second to realise it was Cedric. I reached through another gap in the tent and pulled a very surprised Cedric through. He looked relieved when it was me and I gave him a fierce hug, which he returned more gently.

"Are you gonna be ok?"I asked before realising there were tears pricking my eyes, _when did I get so close to him?_ I pushed those thoughts back, "I don't think I will be able to watch," I said into his shirt.

"Look, Dumbledore won't let me get hurt and besides that I'm prepared, Harry already told me about the dragons," I looked up surprised , trying to ignore the fact that I really just wanted to run my hands through his hair and sit with him here knowing he's not in danger.

"Harry? And how did he know?" I asked.

"Hagrid, I presume," said Cedric momentarily dazzling me by running his hand through his hair, before placing that hand under my chin, "Don't worry," he whispered and kissed my gently until my head started to feel woozy. I nodded absentmindedly.

"But, don't expect me to watch," I said against his lips and he smiled.

"Your just missing out on all Cedric-hotness, but alright," he chuckled, "Also I heard from a little birdie you're a pretty powerful wizard, so if I'm in any trouble I'm sure you can help me out," he joked.

"No, you don't understand how much pressure you have just put me in!" I complained and he grinned.

"Any time," he said cockily. I kissed him goodbye before jogging back to Hermione who hugged Harry goodbye and together we ran up to the stadium. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George all sat in a row with two seats saved for us. We sat in the following order Ginny, Hermione, me, Fred and then George.

Hermione had got out her Omnioculars out and was glancing around using them. Once we were all settled the tournament had started and Bagman's voice rang throughout the whole stadium. Soon the first champion was called forward which just happened to be... Cedric. I gulped as a blueish- grey dragon was entered into the ring. I dug my head into someone's sleeve which I supposed was Hermione's. I could tell when Cedric had entered the arena as a large cheer rang through the stadium and I could tell where Hufflepuff were sitting from where most of the screams came from. I buried my head further into the sleeve.

I could hear Bagman commentating and I tried to tune it out, but it was hard: 'Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow'... 'He's taking risks, this one!'... '_Clever _move- pity it didn't work'

I winced at each one, but eventually after about fifteen minutes it ended and I looked up to see him triumph fully holding up a golden egg. It took me second to realize I had dug my face into Fred's arm and he had put an arm around me.

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"I suppose your quite good friends with Cedric," Fred accused, his face had turned stony and he was staring ahead his jaw clenched. I didn't know what to do, I shrugged his arm off. For some reason the fact that I was friends with Cedric bothered him.

"I guess," I answered even though he hadn't asked, he had stated. I looked up at him, but he wasn't meeting my eyes. I pretended not to see the hurt. I was too confused already. We watched silently as Fleur and Krum played. I wasn't really keeping track of what was happening. I could see Hermione a mix of worry and excitement as Krum played.

And then Harry was on and we put behind what had happened and everyone cheered, whistled and screamed. I noticed Ron cheering to and I decided he had realised Harry hadn't done this himself. Harry was quite clever in the way he did this, he had called his fire bolt and was manoeuvring himself around the dragon and within a couple of minutes he had gotten the egg, but I had noticed he had injured his arm. I screamed along with everyone as he soared around the stadium with the egg. The judges gave him the most points of them all, making him the winner and the cheers were deafening. Harry looked around the crowd and found me and winked. I winked back.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, I'm not sure if this is in the right order, but I just really wanted to do this. I'm sorry if what I'm saying now isn't making sense right now, but it will… hopefully. I'm not counting votes twice so you know so at the moment the scores are Harry:1 Edward:2 Fred:2! so sorry ****Karebears1981**** I've already counted your vote, but thanks for the review! I really do appreciate it!**

**Also sorry that I'm not doing more Harry or other people POV, I will try and work on that.**

Back at the common room was chaos. After a deafening sound from the egg everyone was back to celebrating, which meant mainly Ginny, Hermione and I sitting in a corner crushing on Krum. Well mainly just Hermione crushing on Krum, but it was cute to listen to.

"So you're hoping he will take you to the Yule ball?" I asked after she had explained in great detail his victory in the arena. The sixth time.

"Oh, no, he would never ask me. He would probably ask someone like Fleur," Hermione sighed letting her head fall onto her propped up arm.

"Well, I think if he has half the sense you said he did, he would ask you," said Ginny and I agreed, we looked up to see Dean make his way over to us.

"Hide me now," I said seriously and was about to stand up when he had got over to us.

"Hey, I'm confused," He joked, "Why are the three prettiest girls not dancing?" he did a move which I didn't think really counted as dancing.

"Hey Dean!" I said cheerily, pretending to ignore everything I just seen and heard, "How about we get some drinks?" I asked Hermione and Ginny and we stood up about to leave when Dean threw an arm around my waist.

"Sounds good to me," he slurred. I turned to push him off me and tell him to leave when he kissed me and the smell of alcohol hit me. I tried to push him off, but his hands were like vices holding mine behind my back. Hermione and Ginny who were ahead of me didn't see even when I started muffled screaming. And Dean then took this as an opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth and I gagged. _Help!_ I struggled as hard as possible when a foot connected to his head.

I used this to my advantage and fought free. At this point a crowd had gathered and I had got far enough away to see Fred and Harry punching Dean. He had managed to get away when Harry and Fred turned to each other.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"So what it's illegal to help a friend out?" answered Fred.

"George is her friend he's not here, just admit it, admit why you're here!" shouted Harry.

"You're here for the same reason!" Fred said at the same level.

"That's it!" Harry threw a punch, but Fred dodged. They continued like this until I had, had enough. I had no idea what they were fighting over, but I didn't want it. I stepped in between them holding up my arms, but I did it a second too late and a fist hit my jaw at a large force. I looked over to Harry clutching my jaw who looked stricken. He started mumbling apologies.

"Stop, Oww!" I shouted before realising the pain of talking with my injured jaw, "Harry stop apologizing about hitting me, if you want to apologize then apologize about starting this mess,"

"Here," I looked up as Fred passed me a towel with ice wrapped up in it. I took it and put it up to my jaw. I winced at the sudden sting and pulled it away. I turned back to Harry and Fred when they both gasped. I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I hissed at the two who were now gaping. Harry slowly pointed to his jaw. I looked at the towel I was holding and realised it was covered in blood. I swore silently.

"Bella?" I asked Harry.

"I'm fine, but I won't go get more tissues until you apologize to each other" I said stubbornly. They started to complain, but saw my face and mumbled apologies. I decided that was good enough so nodded and as soon as I had Ginny attacked me with tissues ice and towels. She gave me a few potions to drink too. I winced every time she 'nursed' my face, but she knew more than I did so I guess I was fine… hopefully.

And soon enough after about half an hour of 'torture' I managed to escape the room. I ran to one of the only places I knew which was mostly empty, the owlery.

I sat on one of the large ledges of the large stone framed windows. I knew there was no glass to stop me falling, but I guess I didn't really care. The view was spectacular, but my thoughts kept drifting to other things. My feelings for guys, Hagrid saying that I looked older then when he last saw me, the Firebolt I got and the whole sacrificing myself thing, because I definitely don't want to kill myself for the Harry I just saw in the common room.

I sighed and forced myself to relax. My owl, Snowdrop named after the flower, wasn't around to comfort me as I had sent it to send a letter to Charlie and Renee. I looked at the beautiful view of Hogwarts and the fields surrounding it and let my thoughts only be concerned about how awestruck I get when I look around.

"Hey," said a musical voice once I had got into a complete relaxed state. I turned to see Cedric a few meters behind me he closed them and sat opposite me on the ledge.

"Heya," I answered softly. Cedric gently lifted a strand of hair off my face and then ran his hand down my hair. Then my hair stopped and he put his hands on my waist and leaned in kissing me and I kissed back properly, not half-heartedly. It was still sweet though. Soon he pulled away, I almost groaned.

"So," He pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled in, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule ball with me?" I hesitated that meant everyone would know, but in his arms right now I couldn't resist. I kissed him in answer; his lips broke into a large grin.

"I should warn you, I'm a terrible dancer," I said to the bit between his shoulder and neck.

"I think I can cope with that,"


	17. Chapter 17

**OK! People have been voting which is super-awesome-ultra-cool! Also I love people who review twice soo much I'm mentioning them because without them I wouldn't continue the story, this chapter wouldn't be here! I have been known to delete stories so continue reviewing, it's free!**

**So special thanks and cookies and hugs to ****Karebears1981**** and ****XxxjxxxX! I'm sorry if I missed you out, why don't you review and tell me? Haha ignore that!**

**Quick thing! I'm allowing you to vote twice so for anyone who has voted twice I will count both of them! Oh and sorry **cullen freak8888 Cedric isn't in the running anymore, but thanks for telling me you would vote for him and I will accept your vote for Edward so the votes are Harry: 2 Fred: 2 Edward: 3!

**Anyway here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy it and please forgive me for putting Bella's thoughts into to speech! **

"Hey Bella!" Ginny bubbled into my view. I was back in the common room, but for some reason I hadn't noticed I was there, in my head I was still with Cedric.

"Oh, hey Ginny," I said smiling.

"You look happy," she asked suspiciously, "Has someone asked you to the Yule ball or something?" I blushed.

"Err… No," I said looking down trying to hide my smile.

"I knew it!" she jumped up and down excitedly, before pulling me to a corner of the room, "Who is it?"

"Hey! Even if I do have a guy to take me, doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you. Let's call it a surprise," I said knowing it would drive her man; she was already grumbling and complaining when a voice stopped us.

"Hello, what's happening?" Ginny swivelled to see Neville right behind her.

"Bella's got a date to the Yule ball, but isn't telling me who it is!" Ginny complained. I gasped her name and elbowed her mad. There was a distinct look of disappointment on Neville's face, but I ignored it and pushed Ginny onto Neville and made an excuse to leave and go see Cedric, but I didn't say that and I made my way to the door.

I stopped abruptly when I found Harry standing right in front of me followed by Hermione and Ron. I gave them a confused look.

"Hey! You promised you wold tell us something, at dinner remember?" Hermione accused, and I sighed mentally groaning at my stupid decision. I weighed my arguments, but decided I would have to tell sooner or later and nodded the slightest bit, but they saw and grinned in triumph.

"But not here where we could be overheard," I said quickly.

"We know a place," said Hermione mysteriously, and Harry and Ron smiled, I was about to follow them out when Hermione added "oh and I'm gonna go get Ginny, she needs to know! Oh and that reminds me Fred and George too!" I groaned and ran out the room before she added someone like Dean onto the list.

After a minute or so we were standing in a bathroom that was rundown and not used. I looked around in wonder and jumped when I heard a loud whining voice come from my left side. I turned to see a ghost girl float around me inspecting me.

"Who _are you_?" she accused. I coughed uncomfortable.

"Myrtle, be nice, this is Bella. Bella this is Myrtle," Harry said.

"Is she your boyfriend?" she asked and I could hear the jealousy.

"No!" I said too quickly and she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, what do you want?" she whined.

"Well, actually Myrtle we were wondering if you would mind leaving us alone, if… if… you do… I…I Ron do I have to do this?" Harry asked his cheeks going slightly red.

"Yes! She won't do it otherwise," Ron said, he looked as if he was suppressing a smile.

"Alright, alright," Harry held his hands up, "Myrtle if you leave us to talk, I will… kiss you," Harry pushed out.

"On the lips?" she said barely containing her excitement.

"Yes," he sighed.

"More than 3 seconds?"

"Yes,"

"Now?"

"What? Ok… ok alright"

"Deal," They shook hands before Myrtle practically leaped on Harry. Ron and I burst out laughing and were rolling around on the floor as something I didn't even know was possible, for a ghost, happened. Fred and George came in at that point followed by Ginny and Hermione. Fred and George gasped for laughter while Hermione and Ginny tried to suppress their giggles. Finally Myrtle sauntered away.

"See ya soon, Harry," she said and winked at Harry and bit her lip. At this no one could supress anything, except Harry who had turned redder than a tomato.

It took a while, but we managed to quieten down. Ginny had come over to me and told me she was going with Neville to the Yule ball and I was glad for her and told her so. At that point, everyone sat on the ground in a circle, patiently, waiting for me to start talking. I took a long deep breath not knowing where to start.

"It started when I left my mum to let her go travel with my step-dad, Phil as he is a travelling baseball player. I went to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks which happened to be one of the rainiest places ever. There I happened to meet a group of," I paused checking my breathing; they all glanced expectantly at me, "Wait! Tell me what you think,"

"Well so far all I have gathered is that it is something to do with a dude called Edward, he sparkles? Pale skin, some bad memory, I'm guessing from the screaming and crying and stuff, a bite mark that has lasted a while, the dude who made it is dead. I honestly have no ides- Ooh! Oh my god! How did I not see it before? It's all there, how did I not see it?" said Hermione, "I won't tell them, I want to know if I'm right,"

"What?" Asked everyone else simultaneously, staring at Hermione

"I met a group of… _vampires_," I said quickly, I dropped my head, realizing I had never said that word out loud since _he_ happened.

"And, what they bit you? Does that mean you're a vampire?" Ron said, "Because it sounds stupid, but I've seen you eat?"

"No! No, I really wish though. It's a lot more complicated than that. The thing is that the vampires weren't actually dangerous blood-wise. They called themselves vegetarians because they only drink animal blood," I continued, but I had to stop a couple of times because I choked up.

"What about the bite then?" Asked George, he had been curiously quiet I noticed.

"That wasn't from them, but I'm getting to that," I said, "I… I was in love with one of the vampires and… he loved me," My voice sounded crackly and uneven.

"Was he called Edward?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Edward," I tasted the word, but my voice broke and I closed my eyes briefly trying to escape the torture, but there was an endless video of him imprinted into my eyelids. I looked down as noticeable tears fell from my eyes, "I'm sorry," I paused regaining my thoughts, "Anyway I had got quite close to the family when I got a tracker and his name was James," I shuddered, "he managed to trick me into going to him, where he bit me and broke my leg and threw me into glass shards and broken floorboards and did a whole load of other things you don't want to know about. The family got there and killed him,"

"_Edward _sucked the venom out of my arm, which is extremely hard for a vampire especially because my blood for some reason is extremely good and soon after that he realised that vampire life is too dangerous for me and… left me 'for my own good' for good. He took everything with him from photos I didn't even know to the faint scent of him of my clothes. For months I was lifeless only going out when I had to. My sleeping habits were worse then, believe or not, I hated that I was hurting people, but I couldn't stop, just like I'm hurting you now. Now you will see me differently and I don't want that. So I didn't tell you," I had stood up and was standing by a window looking out with my back from them, I noticed with a jolt. Silent tears were falling from my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned to them, "Until now," I opened my eyes; they were all sitting there staring at me speechless. I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry for telling you this," I whispered and ran out the room leaving them there staring.


	18. Chapter 18

**So thanks to ****cullen freak8888**** for voting and reviewing twice! Just don't think not featuring Cedric in the poll means no love interest! I just took him out because I already know what I'm doing with him in the future. I will also consider your idea for your new fanfic, it's a good idea so yeah! OK! **

**Ok, so I usually kinda hate it when people describe the clothing the character is wearing because I don't always like their style, which isn't their fault, so anyway I try to avoid it, sorry if I do decide to write something like that.**

**POLL: Fred:2 Harry:2 Edward:4! OMG other people need to catch up before it's too late!**

**Now to let the creative juices flow! **

I ran into the common room, curling onto my bed. I let the tears flow. I already knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I might as well cry now.

I could tell when the others had reached the common room as I could almost smell the hushed voices and whispers. SMELL.

After a while Hermione and Ginny came up and I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to control my breathing.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Ginny asked, "Eventually, I mean?" I felt someone sit at my bed tucking me in and wiping my tears.

"I don't know, it's not really a thing you get over easily," Hermione answered, paused, I guess she was looking at Ginny. I felt another body sit at my bed and I guess they were looking at me.

"It must be terrible for her," Ginny said, "I mean did you see how beautiful he was as the boggart and the whole concept of him leaving her for protection is romantic, tragic, but romantic. Romantically tragic," she sounded miserable.

"It's all horrible, come one it's Saturday tomorrow and I plan on using it to help Harry study on his latest tournament," Hermione said and in under five minutes they were all asleep. I lay awake, unable to sleep. I sighed getting up and stretching. I wiped away a few stray tears while I inspected myself. I hadn't realised I had got changed and with a shrug I decided light grey sweats and a grey and white stripy tank top pyjamas was fine to go for a walk in, I mean no one was going to see me. I crept out checking that no one had heard me. I tip-toed through the common room which only had two students in it that were already half-asleep and soon I was in the corridor.

I knew that Snape and Filch would be on guard tonight so I didn't use any light and just waited for my eyes to adjust. I then would dodge any light I could see until I got outside. The cold bit me hard, and I gritted my teeth, but continued walking. I knew if I went back now I would just come back.

Finally with my teeth chattering I reached the owlery. I wasn't any warmer in there because all the windows had no glass, but I felt more comfortable then in my own bed. I found the ledge I had sat on before with Cedric and sat on it instantly feeling warmer inside. It was different being here at night because all the owls were up swooping around and sitting with others to warm up or something, I guessed.

And then I could glance to my other side and see the Hogwarts grounds swathed in a midnight glow with the moon and stars lighting the place up a little. Out here there were millions of stars visible and although I was freezing, I hugged my arms around my legs and stared at them, counting shooting stars. I always felt peaceful her, I concluded.

Suddenly I felt a strange sensation on my head and soon realised it was Snowdrop and yes, although she likes to sit in weird angles and peck at my hair, I still love her to bits and she does her job brilliantly. As if reading my mind, she dropped a letter which I recognised had Charlie's handwriting. I opened the letter silently and gasped when a piece of paper I hadn't noticed before fell to the ground outside. I cursed silently, forgetting Snowdrop on my head. She swooped down, retrieving the letter and passing it to my outstretched hand. This time Snowdrop landed on my lap because I had crossed my legs at this point.

The stray piece of paper was a permission slip to go to Hogsmeads, I realised happily. _Great! Another opportunity to go dress shopping! _I groaned at the thought which led to intense shivering, which was when I decided to make my way back to my room.

Absentmindedly I read Charlie's letter to forget about the cold.

_Hey Bells!_

_Still having troubles knowing you're a witch! Ha Ha! When your owl flew in this morning, I'm not gonna lie, I freaked! How's school life, and are you making friends? _

_Charlie x_

_p.s. Bells I'm not sure I should be telling you this especially since Jake told me not to, but I think it will be too much of a surprise for you if you don't know, thing is Bella, Jake's a wolf. As in werewolf. He transformed right in front of me. He said he wanted my permission to go to England to confess his- No, I've written too much, love you Bells don't forget I'm always on your side._

Crap! Jacob's a wolf. A WOLF! It does explain a lot, but still where did this all come from? What is he going to confess? Has he gone to jail or something? Why does he need Charlie's permission? Why has everything in my life got to be confusing? I had forgotten about the cold and hadn't even realised I was back in the common room when suddenly there were a couple of people in front of me.

It took me a while to realise they were Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George. They all glanced at me questionably and glanced at the paper I was holding.

_Shit!_


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG SO MANY REVIEWS SO HAPPY! ****Thanks so much to X Blue Eyed Demon X for voting twice and thanks so so so so much to Karebears1981 and cullen freak8888 for voting three time****s! You are like my favourite people at the moment! And sorry ****Karebears1981 even though it must have taken a while to write that, no third votes I'm sorry, I'm just already being generous giving two votes each! **

**POLL: Fred:3! Harry:3! Edward:4 So Edwards in the lead... but just one vote from someone who hasn't voted twice could change that hmm... **

**Ok so this chapters gonna be different, but quite important to the plot, so enjoy!**

**CPV**

Charlie Swan stared clueless at the paper in front of himself. He then glanced at the ingredients on the counter. He had managed to print off a recipe for something suitable to eat, but they seemed to be in another language. He still hadn't got the concept of folding eggs.

Charlie sighed, he missed Bella and not just because of the grumbling in his stomach. He missed having someone to care about. Someone to care for him. Someone to watch the occasional match with on his TV. Someone who shared the comfort in keeping to themselves.

Finding out Bella was a witch was a big smack on his face, then again so was Jacob being a wolf.

He was lost in thought when the doorbell rang making him jump. He scrambled over to the door and opened it to see the last thing he ever wanted to see.

_It_ had made his daughter scream in terror.

_It_ had made his daughter cry in misery.

_It_ had made his daughter heartbroken.

_It_ was Edward Cullen.

**EPV**

Alice telling me that Bella was in danger had made the hole in my heart grow until it had covered my whole body. Thankfully, this hole didn't kill me, but I become even more ambitious to find her. From what Alice and I could gather from the vision was that she was in the wizarding world. The wizarding world.

Bella is a witch.

But I couldn't think about that, instead we tried to find out as much as we could about where she was, mainly we just tried to stay away from wizards and witches they are beyond powerful. They had the power to kill us and are not great to have as an enemy. So using the little knowledge we had we set off to all great wizarding schools in America. We hadn't stopped and even Rosalie was a little concerned.

No one knew of her and we all knew were we had to go next. So now I looked up at Charlie Swan's house. I imagined Bella sleeping in her bed waiting for me almost, but knew it was impossible. With that image in my head I walked over to the front door, my family behind me and rang the doorbell.

Charlie opened the door and almost as soon as he had the images flowed in from his head.

_Bella screaming in her bed... Bella crying... Bella walking lifelessly around... Bella talking in a monotone voice... Bella hardly ever appearing from her bedroom... Charlie sneaking a peek through her door to see her crying... _

I clutched my head in agony, Bella _had_ been feeling what I had. I never wanted her to feel that away, I wouldn't want anyone to feel that way. But especially not Bella. From the corner of my eye, I could see Charlie glaring at me and I didn't blame him. I hated myself. Alice was trying to explain to him, but I wasn't listening. I was still clutching my head, restraining myself from pulling it off.

I detested her pain. I couldn't believe I had done that to her. I loathed myself. I felt Esme putting her arms around me trying to comfort me.

"So you see, to put in bluntly. Bella's in danger. Big danger," Alice finished, Charlie must have caught something as he looked at her.

"What do you mean Bella's in danger?" he yelled, "How do you know?"

"We have a close friend who goes to her school, who told us." Esme lied.

"And that one person won't be enough to help Bella," Jasper continued.

"Bella doesn't want to see any of you? Especially you!" Charlie roared pointing at me, I felt as if I had been stabbed repeatedly.

"Charlie, this is for Bella's safety. Would you really deprive your daughter of safety?" Rosalie asked. She actually cared, I realised with a jolt.

"No! But I don't see how I can't help, yet you can," Charlie grumbled.

"Please Chief Swan, just let us talk," Carlisle asked. Charlie grumbled again, but let us in, and while I stood up everyone else squished onto their small sofa.

"So you know about-? Never mind of course you do, but why do you need me?" Charlie asked his voice only a little lower than before.

"Well, honestly, we need to know her whereabouts," Alice said.

"Why can't you just ask you _friend?"_ Charlie asked a little sarcastically.

"You can't give the location of the school through a phone. As it could be traced, I mean." Alice lied smoothly. Absent-mindedly I found myself walking up to Bella's room and away from the current conversation. I opened the door inhaling the strawberry scent and sighed as I looked around her room. Emptier then before, but almost the same.

From the corner of my eye I spotted an open book, I walked over to it, to find it was actually a notepad. I glanced at it and almost dropped it. It was every single conversation we had ever had together written out. I had no idea she had remembered them all. Pocketing it, I walked back downstairs, where I was dragged out by Emmet.

"She's in England! Imagine our Bells in England!" he yelped excitedly, I fought free of Emmet and walked over to Charlie.

"Charlie, I just wanted to take this opportunity to tell you I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I wouldn't forgive me if I were you, but I didn't want to leave without formally apologizing," I said to him before I walked the other way and got into our car, just wanting to leave.

I will find Bella. Even if it's the last thing I do. We will be together again. Or at least I make her listen to my apology.

"_She won't forgive me," _I _have_ to keep reminding myself.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20! THAT'S TEN TIMES TWO!**

**A lot of reviews! Really happy! Lots of voting! Thanks to IsobelFrances for reviewing three times and cullen freak8888 for reviewing 4 times! 4! I'm sorry if I missed someone out it's hard to tell **

**VOTES: Edward: 4 Fred: 6! Harry: 4! OMG! FRED IS IN THE LEAD AND HARRY AND EDWARD ARE DRAWING! This is epic! **

**Also as well as already knowing what I'm gonna do with Cedric, if voting goes the right way I know what I'm gonna do with Edward! **

"Oh my gosh! Bella your lips are blue!" Hermione exclaimed, running towards me and rubbing my arm. I shook her off, but ended up shaking even more ferociously.

"You're like having a shivering fit!" Ginny said her voice high pitched.

"Come on, guys let's warm her up, Ginny you go get a hot water bottle, Hermione you get Bella some hot food and drink and George you go get some blankets. We don't want to let Bella get hypothermia," Fred said taking charge and everyone agreed and set off.

"That wasn't necessary," I pointed out, but Fred ignored me, striding over to me and scooping me up like a princess. My arm went automatically around his neck, "And neither is this," I continued, Fred gently placed me on the sofa and gave me his jacket, before going to work on the fire.

"Yes it is, you need to understand we all care for you even if have a past. We aren't gonna think of you in any other way except in the way we know you. The Bella-the-clumsy-witch way. Everyone has a past, I've said it before and I will say it again," Fred said his back to me, reminding me of when we were carrying George back to the common room.

"Oh, yeah, I've told you my past, what's yours?" I said a jokey edge to my voice; I didn't want to delve into this conversation about friendship.

"Ha. Ha. You will have to wait for that story, now stop trying to change the topic! Do you accept the fact we are your friends no matter what?" Fred said, he had almost finished the fire and I began to feel warmth again.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, what I think does it? I mean I'm gonna be gone soon, anyway" I said referring to the prophecy. At this point, Fred turned until he was looking me straight in the eye.

"You shouldn't think like that," he said and was about to say something else when Ginny and George were suddenly back and Ginny handed the hot water bottle while George wrapped me up in blankets. He tucked a blanket around my waist and swore.

"Bloody hell, Bella! When did you last eat? This isn't healthy," George said, "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you eat a proper meal," I looked down, not wanting to meet their eyes. I hugged the hot water bottle closer, it didn't seem to be producing heat, and then again I have a heart made of ice.

At this point, Hermione had come in with a tea and a microwave meal. I looked at her begging her to trip and the food splat so that I wouldn't have to eat while being watched constantly.

"Guys, come on, let's not hustle Bella. I mean it's not like it's her fault she hasn't eaten much recently, George and I told her not to eat the food when we did the prank," Fred surprised me by fighting for me. George looked down scuffing the floorboards.

"Sorry, Bella," said Ginny looking genially upset about such a small thing, I knew what they were all thinking though and I had, had enough.

"Oh my god, I knew you would think of me differently. You guys wouldn't be sorry and apologising if I hadn't told you everything. I took a walk to get away from it all, but it seems I'm constantly being followed. Hermione, Ginny fair enough you woke up and saw I had gone, which I would say is completely normal taking in account what I had said earlier. You didn't have to get the whole team and wait until I got back," I stormed out clutching the water bottle...

…forgetting the letter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even a house, but especially not Harry Potter or Twilight**

**So because ****cullen freak8888**** has voted 5 times ! yes 5 times! I'm gonna let her have another vote which I guess you're gonna give to Edward, but tell me if you're not! So let this be a lesson vote loads get rewards! Also thanks to ****Hp-speed-reader**

**VOTES ARE: EDWARD: 5! Harry: 5! Fred:7! **

I sat at the dining table my head in my hands trying to compress the guilty feeling that was slowly building up in me. I hadn't spoken to anyone since last night. Everyone knew I hadn't slept and I knew they were blaming themselves. Finally Ginny moved up the bench until she faced me.

"Bella, your right we weren't being fair. I apologize, not because I feel sorry for you, but because I was being stupid and so were the others," Ginny said and at this point the others had joined us and they were agreeing.

"Guys, it's not your fault. I just get defensive when this topic comes up. Hey, let's just forget it," I said hoping they would understand.

"Good, because today is Hogsmeads and I totally can't wait to see you in a dress!" Ginny squealed jumping up and down. I groaned slamming my head on the table with a little force.

I looked around my eyes wide. We had gone into several stores here each more brilliant then the next, but Ginny knew that I was just avoiding the dresses. Finally she managed to pull me into a large store with dresses filling every corner and inch of the room.

The carpets and curtains were even made of dress. Ginny pulled me through a constant parade of dresses, each one becoming more frilly and Ginny becoming even more frustrated. She had managed to find a nice pink dress for Hermione (**A/N the one in the film)** and now she was enjoying the sight of me in a puffy green dress that made me look like an idiot.

While I pulled it off glad for the jeans and shirt underneath Ginny had pulled me into the far corner of the store. There was a smallish white box tied with a red ribbon on a chair. It was the least crowded bit of the store.

"Put it on!" Ginny squealed.

"But you don't even know what it is?" I complained confused.

"But I'm getting a really good vibe from it. Now go!" Ginny said and pushed me into the dressing room with about fifty mirrors in it.

"For all you know, this could be some really dirty dress, like for a prostitute or something," I continued to put it on anyway. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the monstrosity. The fabric felt nice against my skin and the dress came up higher than my knees. I exhaled deeply before walking out of the fabric curtain.

I heard several gasped and imagined a horrible gown with loads of way too frilly fabrics. I opened my eyes to see several of the staff joined around the changing rooms too watching me with astonishment washed upon their faces.

"How bad is it?" I groaned turning away, but Ginny stopped me and made me look in the mirror.

"Of course there would have to be make-up and hair to be done, but the dress is perfect!" she said and I glanced at myself and gasped (**A/N not gonna bother describing dress go on my profile if you want to see or leave it up to imagination or whatever). **The dress fit me perfectly and gave me curves.

"I didn't think I would ever say this, but thank-you for showing me this," I said laughing. But even so I was glad when we had all got out of that store with our dresses. To my disappointment we had spent such a long time at the dress shop we had to go back to Hogwarts immediately. And to my horror the Yule Ball was tomorrow! I could hear Hermione excitedly talking about Krum taking her to the ball and Ginny would blush every time we mentioned Neville's name, "He's just so kind-hearted," she says when we ask. I still hadn't told them about Cedric and I certainly wasn't ready for any sort of dancing.

Hermione and I had spent most of the night imagining the worst case scenarios of us tripping and ruining everything and then laughing about it.

I managed to fall asleep tonight, but the idea of dancing still kept haunting me. I would have stayed up all night gossiping, but Ginny was strict on us not getting eye bags. Beauty sleep is the most important policy she kept saying to us. And for once I thought it might be a good idea too.

**Sorry this chapter was rushed so might not be so good, but next chapter is Yule Ball and I have it all planned out so that one should be better. **


	22. Chapter 22

**OH MY GOD 43 REVIEWS! BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, I'VE DECIDED TO DO THE BEST CHAPTER SO FAR! Probably. **

**Thanks to ****lunarwing****, ****IsobelFrances****, ****Eyemo**** and ****cullen freak8888**** I'm gonna give some of you that have voted loads another vote.**

**Votes!: Edward: 7! Fred: 8! Harry: 5**

"Stop fidgeting!" Ginny moaned, "You would think we are torturing you," I restrained myself from uttering something unintelligent. I had already gone through half an hour of getting my dress perfect, an hour and a half of hair and now we had already gone through an hour of makeup and weren't done.

I sat patiently trying to forget how itchy my nose is and instead I smoothed out the corners of my dress.

"And, I think I'm done!" Ginny stood back admiring her work; she got her wand out and almost instantly a full length mirror and platform appeared in front of us. With a yelp she covered my eyes and helped me stumble up the platform stairs.

"Ok, now look!" Ginny squealed and she lowered her hand. I had never remembered the dress being so breath-taking. It displayed my best features and hid the worst. It gave me an hourglass figure and extended my legs.

I tore my eyes away from the dress and gasped as I saw my face. My cheeks were pink, my lips full and light red, my eyes a beautiful mess of black. My hair spun in brown locks around my face held perfectly in place by little silver clips. The whole thing looked stunning.

"Wait I'm forgetting something," Ginny said and disappeared a second later back again, but with a pair of pale ballet shoes which I slipped on. I smiled at my reflection.

I saw Ginny in the corner of my eye smiling contentedly at the expression on my face. I suddenly saw how tired she was.

"Hey! Thanks this is brilliant, more than that! Now it's your go! I'll go get your dress, you set," I was actually looking to forward getting the heck out of that room, but I had to stay with Ginny so I put on my fake enthusiasm.

"No, I know you hate this type of thing," Ginny said lightly pushing me towards the door, I started to complain, but Ginny cut me off, "Plus I need you to find Hermione, I think she's hiding in our room,"

I agreed and left the bathroom quickly to the sound of a threat, "If anyone sees you, I will kill you," from Ginny. The common room was empty getting ready for the ball so I didn't have to hide. I got to the common room to see Hermione hidden in a book.

"Your go in the torture chamber!" I said in mock happiness, Hermione complained, before looking up at me. She jumped up into the air instantly.

"Bella you look like a bloody angel, how did you- never mind- where should I go?" She spluttered and I laughed directing her to the bathroom.

After about three and a half hours both Hermione and Ginny were done and they looked brilliant. Ginny had a nice white dress on that suited her hair which had been straightened and hung long down her shoulders.

"It's time!" she said reminding me of Alice, they would've got on so well, but I pushed it away and focused on the current horror.

"I'm gonna have to dance in front of everyone!" Hermione groaned, because she was with Krum, she had to do the starter dance. They didn't know I was going with Cedric yet, so of course I would be too.

As slowly as we could we left the bathroom, everyone had already left. We descended the stairs until we had got to the corner next to the main stairs which everyone was at the bottom of. Ginny and Hermione were descending them to the sounds of '_oohs' _and _'aahs' _and I was just about to catch up when my shoe fell off. _'Shit, that means I'm gonna have to go down by myself,' _I mentally whispered while slipping my shoe on. I took a deep breath, using every will I had not to run back to the common room.

Slowly I rounded the corner to be visited by '_wows, oohs, ahhs', _gasps and '_Oh my gods!' _I reached out for the banister and gracefully as I could I climbed down the stairs. I looked around to see Harry with one of the Parvati twins, staring at me jaw dropped. I had remembered an awkward conversation we had when he had asked me to the ball, and I had to explain that someone had already asked me, I told him he would be better off anyway, with my dancing skills.

I turned and saw Fred leaning against a wall, arms crossed, jaw clenched. I'm sure he had been looking at me before. Around him a brown-haired girl with dead straight hair that reached her hips was flitting around Fred, trying to get his attention.

Hermione was clutching onto Krum's arm, giggling and blushing every time he whispered something into her ear. Ginny was holding Neville's hands laughing about something together.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and suddenly Cedric was in front of me and I took his outstretched hand and he twirled me around before putting both his arms around me onto my stomach.

"You look beautiful," He whispered into my hair.

"You won't be saying that when I step on your toes," I said back. I glanced back over at Fred, the girl was now attempting to get her arm around his, but he wasn't concentrating on her at all. I didn't really understand why though because apart from the over the top makeup she was stunning.

"Stop worrying," Cedric's voice brought me back, he took my chin in his hand and spun me until I was facing him, his arms still around me. I put my arms around his neck, "Enjoy yourself tonight, everyone else can sort their selves out. Have fun!"

"Me plus dancing does not equal fun," I said.

"Maybe not, but your missing something out,"

"What?"

"Me," He said and I smiled up at him before taking his arm to take the line for the first dance, "There's a reason they don't teach the girls this dance and only the guys, because the guys completely lead, the girls just have to follow and look pretty," He whispered as we walked down the row onto the stage in the centre of the room.

The music started and I braced myself and I sighed in relief as a not too fast tempo started. Cedric put one arm on my waist and the other one held my hand. He perfectly spun me around and threw me into the air to time. I was surprised at how little I had to do. At the end the cheers seemed never-ending; I turned and smiled at Cedric.

Almost as soon as the crowd had dispersed and everyone else had started dancing, I was flocked by Hermione and Ginny.

"How long has this been going on?"

"You too are soo cute!"

"You're brilliant at dancing!"

And so on and I was about to answer when I suddenly heard a voice.

"Bella!" It was familiar, but I can't remember quite who it came from, like a familiar stranger. I turned to the sound to see Jacob standing near the other side of the room. My hand flew up to my throat, I couldn't really believe it. I knew he was coming, but I saw his face and memories of Forks flew through my mind.

"Jacob?" I barely said his name. He nodded and I felt my knees buckle, but Cedric caught me before I fell.

"Bells, I came here for a reason," He went straight to the point walking towards me, "Can we talk outside?"

"I know why you came, you don't have to show me, I'm not gonna go outside" I said, I didn't really want to see him transform.

"What? No, that's not why I'm here. Please just let me talk," he pleaded.

"She said she's not coming," Suddenly Fred was between us. I noticed Harry get his wand out.

"Guys! Calm down, Jacob won't hurt me," I said my hands up. Thankfully Cedric believed me so walked over to Harry forcing him to lower his wand. Jacob seemed to notice the amount of guys around me and raised his eyebrows. This small joke seemed to bring me back to the old Jake. I ran past Fred, Harry and Cedric and he engulfed me in his famous bear hug.

"So how many guys have you seduced this time?" He chuckled into my ear.

"Jake!" I groaned and he laughed

"Joking! And have I mentioned you look beautiful and a lot happier," He said releasing me and I mock-panted.

"So I heard that this is a party, anyone actually gonna have some fun," Jake said and Cedric punched him playfully. I smiled deciding I could maybe try dancing again.


	23. Chapter 23

**I have to say thanks to too many people so I've decided I will only add your name if you have done an extraordinary amount of reviews, I'm sorry I feel really guilty, but it's a pain having to go through all FORTY-SEVEN (WOO!) reviews to see if you've reviewed twice.**

**Edward: 9! Fred: 11! Harry: 5 OMG! No one's voting for Harry! Poor him, it's probably my fault as I haven't added him in enough I think I will this chapter.**

"Jacob you know how I am with dancing," I complained as he held his hand out to me. I had tried dancing, but mainly I just pulled the weirdest dances moves ever and laughed about them with Hermione who had really failed at some robot impression.

I had done a lot of slow dancing with Cedric, but I knew others were waiting to dance with me too.

"Oh come on, one dance with a guy you haven't seen in ages!" Jacob whined, sighing I took his hand letting him lift me up.

"It's only been a few weeks," I mumbled as he led me to the dance floor as a slow dance started. We mainly just swung side to side; Jake wasn't as great at dancing then Cedric. I rested my head on the bit between his neck and shoulder enjoying the warmth of home for once.

"So who's this Cedric dude? I mean he seems cool, but I kind of feel like I should punch him," Jacob asked his tone of voice seemed slightly unnatural. I lifted my head and frowned at him, my eyes narrowing.

"Jacob," I whined I didn't want to get into this, "Honestly, he's the first guy I have been able to look at properly after…" I gulped, I hated this subject, "Please, don't spoil it for me and remind me of _him. _I have it bad enough already, why do you even care?" I asked a little agitated.

"I _care_ about you Bells, more then you could imagine, it's sort of why I'm here and not only because of the wolf thing," Jacob said looking me straight in the eye.

"Well then go on," I asked evenly.

"I wish you had been there for me when I became a wolf. I wish I was still with you helping you in Forks. I wish that we still had those crazy days when you revved up your bike and almost killed yourself. I wish that we spent every day together like we used to," He said, but I intersected him.

"I wish for those things to, but Jake I'm happy here-" I tried to explain, but he cut me off.

"No Bells, you don't wish for those things. Well maybe you do, but not in the way I do,"

"Well how do you want them?" I asked.

"When I say together, I mean _together_," Jake said quietly, I stood there in silence too shocked to move or say anything. It suddenly became obvious, how did I miss it? Jacob Black loved me.

"Oh Jake, I love you, but I love Cedric too. If you had said it earlier, it might have been us together, but I love Cedric more and I couldn't just leave him," I said miserably, I pitied him and I hated myself.

"I know. I came here thinking that you would be alone and recovered a little more from him. I thought we could maybe pick up where we left off, but of course I forgot how beautiful and brilliant you are and how obviously you would have guys around," Jacob said sounding both miserable and annoyed. And it's my fault.

The song ended and we walked back, both on shaky legs.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked I barely registered him; I nodded absent-mindedly, "because I was thinking you could maybe dance with me?" Again I nodded without realising what I had done.

"What? Wait!" I said desperately as he pulled me into the crowd of dancers. The song that came on wasn't meant to be slow danced, but we did anyway.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked as we swayed side to side turning a little each time.

"Yeah I'm just… overwhelmed," I said struggling for the right word and sighing when I found it.

"I know the feeling," he said momentarily throwing a hand through his hair. Somehow I had managed to forget about the tournament. Shit! It was tomorrow!

"Oh sorry, yeah I forgot about that how are you doing?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"I haven't got far," He admitted, "I'm probably gonna be studying all night frantically," He chuckled without any humour, "So whose this Jacob dude, I don't remember you telling us about him,"

"Just a dude who was there for me after _he _left me, I found out recently that he's also a wolf." I said.

"Were wolf or animagi?" he asked.

"Neither it was a gene he inherited, but he can control himself when he changes and he can change whenever he likes," I said raking my brain of what Jacob had told me.

"That's pretty cool. I know now it's the time, but I didn't really have a chance to say you look really pretty tonight," he said and I smiled I wanted to continue talking, but the song had ended and we made our way back. Almost as soon as I had got back Fred was offering me his hand and I was about to take it because he was probably the one guy I hadn't danced with yet, but an arm yanked me away and I turned to see Ms McGonagall in front of me pulling me away.

"Next time!" I called out to Fred, still trying to figure out what I had done to be pulled away so sharply.

We had reached the corridor outside when I was suddenly face by Hermione, a small girl and Ron. We stared at each other quizzically. It was obvious we had no idea what was happening.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, and don't worry you're not in any trouble," Ms McGonagall said.

"Why are we here then?" I asked still confused.

"You're here for the tournament tomorrow, don't worry you will be perfectly safe… if your friendships are strong with those around you," She continued.

"_What?"_ The four of us said simultaneously. I got the feeling that meant not safe at all.

**As a mock vote thing I just wanted to see how many of you would vote for Jacob if you got the chance, don't worry it won't affect your votes at all and you can still vote twice each, but if you want her to be with Jacob just vote for him too. This is purely experimental, I just wanted to see how much you like him. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Edward: 13! Fred: 12! Harry: 6! Edwards in the lead! ****nicknw26**** I've already added your votes 2 to Edward right? So this is new what are people thinking? I hope this means those people threatening not to read on if he doesn't lead will continue reading. And I've also decided on a closing date for the voting thing, it's gonna be on the final challenge chapter, but that could change. **

**HPV**

"We should do this more often," I said and turned to Bella to find out she had left, I sighed. It happened so often these days, she was stretched too thinly by everyone and I couldn't even remember the last time they had spoken before the dance.

I could tell that things between them had grown more and more awkward. I knew the kiss had been a mistake, I still didn't quite understand what went through his head when I did it. I also knew that I shouldn't have asked her to go to the Yule Ball; of course she would have a date and not so surprisingly it was his competitor the handsome, a year older, kind-hearted Cedric. I groaned in frustration before sitting on a bench head in hands.

I had messed up their friendship, by making mistakes that only idiots could ever make.

"What have I done? Or most importantly what do I do?" I mumbled under my breath and almost jumped out of his skin when someone patted my shoulder. For a wild crazy moment I thought it might be Bella, making time just for me. I looked up to see Cedric standing over me.

"Have you seen Bella? I swear I just saw you with her," he said his tone of voice unnaturally high in worry. I stood up alert, imagining the moment I had just had with her, holding her slim soft arm and waist. Taking in her beauty and not being able to breath_. Think!_

"Why what's happened? Is she alright?" I asked concerned.

"I went to get us drinks because she had done about five dances in a row and I thought she might be dehydrated and when I got back she had gone and Fred said that she had vanished just as he tried to talk to her. Also no one can find Hermione and Ron," He said, the speed of his voice alien-like.

"Ok, come on let's go find them. She will be somewhere," I reasoned.

"I hope so," he said and somewhere was were Bella Swan stopped breathing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Edward: 16! Fred: 16! Harry: 9! OMG IT'S A DRAW! *being a little sarcastic there***

**So this chapter is a little different, hope you like it!**

**BPV**

_I opened my eyes at the sudden bright light playing along my eyelids. Relieved, I realised I was still at the Yule Ball. It took me a second to realise I was spinning in someone's arms, I looked up to see Cedric's beautiful face smiling down at me, I relaxed instantly melting into his strong arms._

"_I love you," I muttered. What? Where did that come from? He spun me around._

"_I love you too," He whispered back, well that's a relief, but once I had spun around fully and was looking back at him, with a start I realised it wasn't Cedric who had said that, but Harry who was now swaying with me back and forth. _

"_What? Where did-"I started to complain, but Harry stopped me, swinging me down until I was almost completely horizontal. _

"_I didn't mean to say that to you," I said desperately, he looked confused._

"_But, who else would you be saying it to?" He said confused, and I looked around at the room around us, with a gasp I realised it was deserted. I suddenly became speechless_

"_Bella, you have to understand, I really fucked this up and it's my fault that our relationship is messed up, but I want to make it up to you and I really like you. Screw that, I love you, which is why you have to let me fix this," Harry pleaded. _

"_I let you," I said not realising what I had said until I had uttered words out of my mouth which currently didn't seemed to be connected to my brain. What did this mean? Was I going out with him now? Or was he trying to make our friendship better? Harry unaware of my confusion hugged me closely and I hugged back glad he was happy at least. _

"_You have no idea how happy you just made me," He said and I pulled back to see Jacob in front of my very eyes, grinning ear to ear. _

"_Jacob?" I said uncertainly, what had I just done?_

"_Bells, I cannot begin to thank you for giving me permission," He said, What? I distinctly remembered saying 'I let you' to Harry, but somehow Jacob had heard it._

"_Giving you permission to what?" I asked desperate to get out of this cycle of constant boys. Jacob looked at me confused, vaguely I realised we were still dancing my arms around his neck, his around my waist, resting gently there._

"_Bella, how could you forget?" He said and in that split second I knew I was going to regret what he would say next, "You just let me date you," I froze, realising I was stuck in a loop of seeing all the guys I cared for, having their greatest dreams accomplished. I looked around to see we were in La Push in Jacob's garage dancing to a random song that had come onto the radio. Dancing. This most probably meant that Hogwarts didn't exist. Jacob turned me around until my back was pressed onto his chest and his arms were looped in front of us on my stomach. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder desperate for support, but I needed the support mentally so it didn't really help._

_Suddenly his arms went cold, it felt like I was being held by stone, I gasped breaking out of the embrace I knew too well. I turned on my heel facing him, Edward! I instantly ran towards him my arms encircling him. His arms wound around my waist and tears threatened to flow. _

"_Edward," I sobbed, where have you been? Why did that small action of comfort from him make all these emotions flow? _

"_Bella, why are you crying?" I glanced up, to see a concerned Fred. He had replaced Edward, "I'm sorry if it was me," He apologised, how he could possibly blame himself, I didn't understand. It made me feel so guilty, out of everyone I wanted to hurt Fred the least. _

"_I'm sorry Fred, I've been such a crap friend," My eyes continued to leak tears._

"_Don't be sorry, you're brilliant, you're the best thing that's happened to me, and you've made me the happiest person alive. You've made me love," He finished quietly. I backed out of our embrace, shaking my head. _

_This can't be their greatest dreams made true, no way would Edward come back to me, no way that Cedric's best dream was just to dance with me and most certainly no way could Fred love me. I couldn't seem to stop shaking my head, the tears rolling down my cheeks endlessly. _

_Fred seemed to have disappeared at this point and now I was in an empty black room, the only light was a thin shaft of light pointing straight onto me. I felt like curling up in a ball and staying like that forever. With a start, I realised I was in a dream, one that I definitely didn't want to stay in. I stood up a little straighter._

_How the bloody hell do you get out of a dream? I glanced around trying to find something, I wasn't even sure what, that could help me get out, but the rest of the room was pitch black. Help! I thought uselessly, I couldn't even see where the only light in the room was coming from. I tried to walk into the darkness, but I couldn't I was stuck there._

_Come on! Wake up! I tried to mentally shake myself awake. I pushed my hair of my face, turning around. Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

"_Wake up," I shouted, and instantly I was encircled in light. I was finally waking up, but now that I was I wasn't sure that I wanted to. _

Darkness! I couldn't breathe; somehow I had managed to fall asleep in water. No, that's impossible! I tried to get to the surface, but I didn't know which way was up, desperately I struggled in one direction hoping I was going the right way, with a start I realised that someone was holding me. Strong arms were encircling me, stopping me from getting away. I struggled uselessly; I kicked the being holding me down. It was taking me somewhere, but whether that was to the surface or to drown me I had no idea.

The only thing I knew was that if I didn't get oxygen soon I would die. Black was clouding the sides of my vision and struggling was useless now, there was nothing I could do, but go limp. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and give into the darkness. _No! _Stay awake!

But even against my will, I could feel myself slowly close my eyes and surrender to the darkness.

**Ahh! Cliff-hanger! Who's holding her? Will she survive? I'm pretty sure you've already guessed, but still. **


	26. Chapter 26

**CeNedra83****- haha you wish :P **

**Edward: 22! Fred: 23! Harry: 9! OMG! It's getting so hard to keep up with votes so I'm gonna go through all the votes and see if I've counted right so if some of the votes decrease next time don't freak!**

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"She's not responding, what happened?"

"She woke up while we were in the water and tried to swim away, but I held onto her,"

"She shouldn't have woken up, how did this happen?"

"Will she be ok?"

"She consumed large amounts of water, did you notice anything else?"

"When I was bringing Bella up when she was still lifeless, but then she started to struggle a lot and she tried to get away from me, I don't think that was something personal though. Then she went limp andI got her up, but I don't think she got enough oxygen,"

"Oh my gosh! Is Bella ok? Why wasn't she moving?"

"Ginny, please calm down! Bella should wake up soon,"

"Will she be ok when she wakes up?"

"Hopefully, but there is a chance of some temporary problems,"

"What could this include?"

"Anything from breathing problems to worst case amnesia,"

"What- wait she's moving!" I cracked me eyes open, squinting at a sudden light. It took me a second to realise I was in the infirmary and surrounding my bed was Harry, Cedric, Fred, Dumbledore, Ginny, a wet Hermione and Ron, some people I didn't know and Madame Pomfrey.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine," I tried to sit up, but a pain in the back of my head making me wince not only told me I wasn't fine, but also my whole body seemed to be stinging like a constant stream of electric eels attacking me.

"Woah, careful," Fred said who was closest to me and with the help of Cedric they sat me up with my back resting against the headboard.

"Could you look at this light? And drink this," Madame Pomfrey said holding up her wand I looked straight into it while she checked my eyes, once she had done this I drank the potion I recognised from the class where I had been lifting goblets.

"Well it was a close shave; if Cedric had got her up a second later there would have certainly have been some permanent damage possibly death," She continued monotone, there was a chorus of '_What?' _and I almost spat the potion out which really wouldn't have been hard considering the foul taste.

"So this means she will have some temporary problems then?" Harry asked, I looked at him remembering the dream I had with him. Almost as soon as I had my head seized up in pain, it was terrible, it was worse than when James had bit me. I couldn't imagine a pain worse, the only thing I wanted was for it to stop. My arms which felt like they were alight seized my head trying to squeeze the pain out.

"Arghh," I gasped my breathing becoming jagged, coming out unevenly and in large pants. Everyone watched stunned as I had an intense pain/ panic attack, too stunned to help. My body felt like someone had just poured boiling water onto it.

Then suddenly it was over, I was in the eye of a storm. I started to shake not only from the chill which had just spread through my body, but also from fright. I never wanted to experience that again.

"Self-explanatory," said Madame Pomfrey, who throughout the whole time didn't seem at all fussed. She gave me a blanket, while practically all the guys and Ginny and Hermione were on their knees asking me if I was alright and what had happened.

"Wait!" I shouted above their ever growing voices, "Why am I soaking wet?" I said and it must have come to their senses that I had no idea what had happened in the last twenty four hours. They quickly explained the second tournament which I was featured in, I was still a little confused, but decided that could wait.

"So Cedric you got me out of the water?" I asked smiling a tiny bit, he smiled back which I guess meant he did, "Ok, but why did I wake up?" I asked determined not to blush, but it was inevitable.

"We were hoping you would tell us that," said someone who I didn't recognise, but I had seen sitting with Dumbledore at the first tournament. I thought back determined to give them an answer, but when it came I knew I couldn't tell them _all_ about it.

"No idea," I said simply, but I met Dumbledore's eye and he gave a small nod. I quickly noticed he had been oddly quiet. Ginny was about to say something when Madame Pomfrey pushed something into my hands.

"Drink this, you need to rest and everyone else has to leave. The best cure to this is sleep," She shooed everyone out while I took a sip of the potion and rapidly my eye lids began to droop until I was lost in dreamless sleep.

**So this was quite a short chapter, but I know what I'm gonna do next so it's all good. The next chapter will be written shortly! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Soo I redid the votes onto a spread sheet and everything and it turns out I was waay off with the votes, including last week's reviews these are the results: Edward: 22 Harry: 9 Fred: 21 Voldemort: 1 (haha Mrs Riddle because I like it) **

**A lot of people have only voted once so if you think you only have voted once then vote again! Sorry that was a weird sentence.**

**BONUS GIVE AWAY! THE PERSON WHO REVIEWS THE 100****TH**** TIME ON SOMETHING THEY ENOY ABOUT MY STORY WILL GET ANOTHER VOTE! **

I was in the misty feeling of not quite asleep, not quite awake when I realised that someone was stroking my hair from my forehead, against my will my eyes fluttered a little and the person stroking my hair must have noticed this as he/she stoppedinstantly and I heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor away from my bed. I opened my eyes and with a start I realised Fred was sitting on the chair arms crossed, hands clenched. He saw me wake up and smiled.

"Hey," he said, I smiled back.

"What happened?" I asked a little confused.

"You were put to sleep the night before last; Cedric was by your side both the nights until morning. We forced him to go rest; he still hadn't changed since jumping in the lake. Jake managed to convince Dumbledore to stay here while you recovered and he has also been sitting with you. I took over after him," Fred said and the events of that night rushed through my head. How could I have missed two whole days sleeping?

"Oh," Was all I could say, Fred chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked more serious.

"Better," I said and it was true, moving my arms and legs didn't hurt so much now, but my head was still sore.

"Good, because I want to show you something," Fred enthused, he threw off my covers and I blushed, as I had been changed. I was wearing a weird version of a hospital gown, it was plain white with short sleeves, but the most disturbing thing must have been the length of the gown, it was higher than my knees, dancing around my thighs. I desperately tried to pull the gown down to my knees while Fred looped one arm under my knees and the other arm around my back picking me up as if I were light as a feather. I looped my arms around his neck automatically.

He walked over to the side of the room and set me down on the wide windowsill, sitting down beside me. I tucked my chin onto my knees. I glanced out and gasped, Hogwarts was covered completely by a thick cover of snow. Outside students were playing and Hagrid was pulling a massive tree into the school over the grounds.

I used to hate snow, but watching this was brilliant. Small crystals fell from the sky tickling student's eyelashes and noses. This snow was brilliant as it was more of a powder then hard snow so wherever pupils walked snow would lift and play around them, dancing on the wind they created as they ran so they looked more like gods then wizards.

The snowball fights were hilarious as all the students used magic to throw the snowballs and never missed their target and some of the hits they made were hilarious. I looked back at Fred who was grinning at me.

"It's so pretty," I whispered for lack of a better word.

"I know, right?" He whispered back, for some reason I don't think he was talking about the scene in front of us and for a second I got lost in the moment, seeing Fred there smiling at me and the way to near to perfect setting in the background. I took in his features, relearning the strong jaw, his brown eyes that had golden flecks dancing around his pupil and the reddish, ginger hair falling over one eye casually. It took me a second to realise I wasn't breathing, gasping I turned away.

I swung my legs over the side of the windowsill and stood up anxious to get away, but because of the long period of not having stood up, I tripped my head spinning. Fred grabbed my arm before I fell, face first onto the ground.

"Woah, careful," he said steadying me, somehow I ended up nearly stepping on his toes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to dance with you," I desperately tried to banish the thought of his lips from my mind.

"Its fine, but you owe me one," He teased and I laughed agreeing, at this point Madame Pomfrey had come in; Fred helped me climb back into bed and she checked me again with her wand.

"Judging by your laughter, I guess your fine, just drink this and you can go," she said in her usual monotone voice passing me a potion that was sky blue and was producing some white fluffy clouds.

I drank it thankful that it didn't taste terrible and was passed some clothes that she had got from my dorm, with a start I realised it was a summer dress along with a brush and essentials. **(A/N: Dress on my profile)**

"Won't I freeze?" I asked a little concerned, I knew the nurse disliked me, but was this necessary?

"We have put a charm on all your clothes so that you will be at the right temperature at all times. I think that this might influence your panic attacks," She said, was it just me or did she sound sarcastic? I took the dress and behind a curtain I got changed, relieved she wasn't trying to kill me. And more than a little embarrassed that I wasn't wearing anything under my hospital gown.

We soon cleared out of the infirmary, with the promise that I would come back soon to be checked again. The nurse was right, the cold didn't bite, but felt oddly soothing and I truly felt as if I could glide along the snow. It fell from the sky and little crystals of it got trapped in our hair making little snow veils that frame your face.

"So what about that dance?" Fred asked and my jaw dropped.

"Now?" I asked in disbelief, he took my hand and waist.

"You're in a dress; we have beautiful scenery, why not?" He asked.

"No music?" I asked my eyebrow raised, knowing I wouldn't be able to wriggle out of this one.

"Oh is that your problem," Fred chuckled, "We can fix that," He said and got out his wand, flicking it precisely and muttering a few words and instantly the snow formed several instruments that started to play a soft tune that reminded me of Edward's lullaby for me.

Gently Fred spun us round, flakes of snow flying around us. I glided along the white blanket, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Not so bad?" He asked after a minute of dancing, I nodded not wanting to spoil the moment by opening my mouth and saying something dumb.

"Bella!" I heard a faint sound, which spoiled the silence, causing the snow instruments to drop crashing back to the ground soundlessly. I broke away from Fred and looked towards the advancing figure to realise it was Jacob. I smiled at waved.

"Hey you look nice," he said once he had reached us, a little out of breath, "Aren't you freezing?" He asked confused.

"Nope!" I said cheerily, "All my clothes have a charm on them so I'm always at a perfect temperature; Madame Pomfrey thinks that being the right temp affects how much I break down in pain!"

"That's good?" Jacob smiled still confused, "I'm guessing this means you feel better?"

"Sort of, I'm just happy I can get out of that room, look at this snow!" I said gesturing around us.

"Am I even talking to Bella? Alien, I demand you give back Bella now!" Jacob said placing his hands on my shoulders while I giggled.

"What?" Fred said.

"Oh, it's just in Forks Bella hated rain and snow and terrible weather and really anything wet," Jacob laughed and I punched him playfully, Fred fidgeted as if jealous that Jacob knew me since childhood, but that was mad. I almost laughed at my thoughts, "Anyway I came here to tell you that Dumbledore wants to see you,"

I agreed to go and soon enough I was in his office with Jacob and Fred waiting outside.

"Ah, welcome Bella," Dumbledore smiled.

"You asked to see me?" I said politely.

"I got the feeling you wanted to talk to me?" He answered.

"Yes, I think I know why I woke up in the water," I said cautiously.

"Well?"

"I was in a dream, well more like a nightmare so I desperately wanted to wake up. And I think because of the whole powerful wizard thing I managed to somehow wake up,"

"Yes, I gathered that," Dumbledore smiled grimly.

"But, that's not all," I said urgently as he started to turn.

"Oh?" He asked curious.

"I woke up and struggled away from Cedric unaware of what was happening and lost all sense of direction, as you know. Anyway I had just blacked out, but right before I went out completely, five words flashed clearly in my head," I said shuddering.

"What was that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Victory does not equal happiness; does it mean anything to you?" I asked trying to stop the cold chills that ran down my back making me shiver.

"No, I'm afraid not, but one things for certain,"

"What's that?"

"It's most definitely a warning of some sort, and from the sounds of it not a good one," He said grimly stroking his beard thoughtfully.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! So I'm giving extra votes to people who do cool things so for example I gave an extra vote to ****IsobelFrances because her latest review was ultra-super nice and I think she deserved another vote, thanks btw! I gave the bonus vote to cullen freak8888 so well done! Thanks for all the great feedback on the last chapter it was really nice!**

Votes are: Edward: 24 Harry: 9 Fred: 27 Voldemort: 2

I walked out of Dumbledore's room after talking with him my thoughts were still contemplating the current dilemma.

"How is she nowadays?" Jacob's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I realised that they were standing in the corridor while I was still in the doorway of Dumbledore's door. Silently, I placed my hand on the stone doorframe and poked my head around the wall to see them casually slouching against one wall looking forward, they hadn't noticed me yet.

"She seems happy, but I'm not really sure what to compare to, I don't know how she was in Forks," Fred answered running a hand through his hair_. No! Bella, this is eavesdropping! _About me! _It's wrong! _But before I could continue mentally arguing with myself Fred spoke again, "Listen, Jacob, does she have that effect on everyone?"

"What effect?" Jacob asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, I see it in your eyes whenever you look at her," Fred argued and Jacob sighed. _What are they talking about?_

"What do you think? You should have seen the guys in Forks, practically drooled over her, there was this one," Jacob chuckled, "you should have seen him. He should have had a leash, he was obsessed," _Mike. "_But she couldn't care less, she only had eyes for Edward, he was Mr Perfect with a capital P. It was as if she didn't know he was a leech," I frowned.

"Does this mean no one has a chance if he comes back?" Fred said grimly. _Chance at what?_

"Work it out yourself," Jacob chuckled darkly, "And what's worse, it probably means she will forget everyone but Edward and his perfect family. She used to have loads of friends at Forks, but once she talked to Edward she abandoned everyone, including me," Jacob finished sadly, _no. I would never forget them, would I? Well it doesn't matter anyway Edwards never coming back and I don't know if I want him to anyway. I've heard enough!_

Silently, I pushed my back against the door and then loudly stomped out of the doorway, pretending I had just left. They looked up and smiled.

"How did it go?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah, how many detentions have you got this time?" Joked Fred and I punched his arm playfully.

"Ha. Ha. Oh you know, the usual ten to fifteen," I said sarcastically and chuckling we made our way back to the common room. Jacob was talking to Fred about his bikes, but my mind kept drifting back to what they had said, it was so confusing, involuntarily my thoughts went back to the dream and when Edward had hugged me.

Instantly my head exploded burning up my body with it. I fell to the ground my arms flailing madly forwards as my bum hit the floor. I clutched my head as it started to scream, faintly I heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't remember who they were or where I was, I was just focused on the drums pounding in my head. I yelped out in agony, fed up of supressing my pain.

Then like at the flick of a switch, it was gone. Opening my watery, large eyes I looked up at Jacob and Fred who were staring back at me. I whimpered.

"What's wrong with me?" I barely whispered. I imagined I looked like some pathetic puppy.

"Nothing," Fred said smoothing the hair of my sweaty forehead soothingly.

"How do you feel now?" Jacob asked rubbing my leg reassuringly.

"Fine," I said quietly, "Help me get up?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jacob said and Fred looked as if he was going to agree, but I cut them off.

"I said I was fine, plus what are you going to do in the middle of a corridor to make me feel so drastically better?" I pointed out and they smiled a smile that didn't quite reach their eyes and helped me up. They each looped an arm around my shoulders as if I couldn't walk.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to talk myself out of this and lightly rested my arms on their shoulders. I was a little wonky though because Jacob had grown drastically since I last saw him.

Once we got to the common room they stood me next to the sofa opposite the fire expecting me to sit down, but stubbornly I did five star jumps and sat on the couch next to the fire to prove I could move my feet. Fred raised his eyebrow and I stuck my tongue out and smiled cheekily. He laughed sitting next to me.

"That wasn't necessary," He said.

"Neither was carrying me here," I said simply and he casually ran a hand through his hair shaking his head slightly.

"So do you have any idea on what happened both times before you had a fit, cause then we can find a link or connection to stop it," Fred said seriously.

"No, its kind of a blur to me all I can remember is the pain searing through me," I answered honestly, Fred looked upset.

"Hey, it was a good idea and your probably right, there is a connection, but even if there is it's probably gonna be a mental one and most likely without a cure," I tried to sound reassuring, but I was terrified of these attacks.

"We'll figure it out," he said laying an arm around me and I briefly rested my head on his chest before sitting up realising I should go talk to Cedric.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Cedric about it, it seems like he spent a lot of time with me recently I should go talk to him," I said apologetically and waved bye before proceeding to leave.

Almost as soon as I had got out I whacked right into a body and it took me a second to realise it was Cedric.

"Hey, I was just looking for you," I said happily.

"Me too, I went down to the infirmary, but you weren't there so I came-" He said, but I interrupted him by kissing him and throwing my arms around his neck and he smiled confused into the kiss.

"What's this for?" He said to my lips.

"It's thanks," I said.

"Thanks?"

"You didn't need to stay with me as long as you did,"

"Well, you're kissing the wrong guy then,"

"What?" It was my turn to be confused.

"Fred barely left your bed; he didn't even go to meals. Ginny had to bring him food, I would have stayed too, but I've been forced to practise for the third tournament, its right after Christmas," He said apologetically as if I already knew.

"What?" I repeated confused my arms leaving his neck so I could push the hair of my forehead in thought.

"He didn't tell you?" Cedric asked.

"He said that you stayed with me," I said biting my lip.

"I guess I should thank him for that, I liked the enthusiasm in that kiss," Cedric smiled and momentarily I forgot about Fred and smiled back kissing him.

"Like this?" I asked innocently.

"No, there was definitely more energy before," He said and I kissed him again.

"Better?"

"Possibly, if I get more, of course," Cedric said cockily.

"Cheeky!" I smiled lightly pecking his lips.

"You like it," He answered and I blushed tangling my hands into his hair, "I'm glad you feel better," I decided not to tell him the truth and ruin his good mood so nodded.

"Hey! Don't take life too seriously no one ends up alive anyway," I said before melting into his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**So I gave an extra point to lunarwing for being nice about the speed of my updates! So the scores are: Edward: 27 Harry: 9 Fred: 26 Voldy: 2 You need to vote for Harry! Potter lovers!**

**Sorry for how long it took to update this time, been busy.**

My hip seemed to be on fire, I clutched trying to compress the pain, my head had begun to scorch and I howled. I was asleep as second ago; my dream was about a snake, weirdly enough. As soon as I thought back to it, my hip played up, bucking madly, trying to get rid of the pain. The pain just wasn't leaving like it usually does after a while with my pain bursts.

And it doesn't usually target my hip either. _Wait, it's not my usual pain burst! It's something else, but what? _

I tried to clear my mind of thoughts as when I did think a new bought of pain ripped through my body. I lowered my head keeping my hand on my hip bone, gently holding it. It took a while, but gradually the pain decreased and I could breathe normally again.

Gasping a little, I sat up and removed my hand. There beside my hip bone and just beside my belly, where my jeans would come up to, was a scar, but not any scar. A lightning bolt.

Oh my god.

I gasped a little too late, when I realised I had stopped breathing. I scrambled up the bed, trying to get away from the mark and hit my head on the headboard in the process, but at this point I couldn't care less.

"Bella?" I heard the faint sound of Ginny calling me from downstairs, and her footsteps up the stairs. I hastily pushed my black tank top down concealing the mark. I looked up as she came in; I pushed my hair back from my sweaty forehead.

"Bad dream?" she asked sympathetically, making a face. I nodded, thinking back to the snake and my hip bucked and I winced. Ginny looked at me weirdly, but shrugged got to my bed and pulled me up.

"Merry Christmas!" she said happily as I realised the date. I had had to say goodbye to Cedric and Hermione and a few others at the station, but as America was a little too far to go, I stayed here for Christmas.

Hogwarts was mainly all empty except from the Weasleys, Harry and me, so last night we had stayed up late and talked as many of the teachers had left too, so the patrolling teacher timetable got messed up and we weren't caught.

"Merry Xmas!" I answered hugging her.

"C'mon let's get down there," She said tugging my hand.

"In pyjamas?" I asked looking down at my black tank top that said 'Keep calm and call the Doctor' in white lettering and my black sweats. I looked back at Ginny, who looked as if I had killed a little puppy.

"Christmas is all about wearing your pj's all day!" She said dragging me down the stairs. We faced the massive Christmas tree in the common room and I swear my jaw dropped. In front sat Fred, George, Jacob, Harry and Ron, Ginny and I joined them. Fred draped an arm around my shoulder.

"Loads of parcels have come for you," Ron said gesturing a pile next to him. I groaned, moving to England hadn't changed my feeling to gifts.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone so upset to get presents," smiled Fred, tickling me a little.

"Yeah, you should have seen Bella at her birthday," said Jake and I stopped breathing, my eyes went hard and my throat restricted. Jake realised what he had said and swore silently.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. They did the right thing by leaving, it was gonna happen sooner or later," Jacob said taking my clenched chin forcing me to look at him, but he flinched when I met his gaze.

"Bella?" George said from next to Fred looking at me concerned. I mentally shook myself and slightly shook my head.

"Sorry, zoned out there. Hey, how about some gifts?" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but I couldn't ignore the worried looks.

They agreed and Harry passed me an envelope that had about twenty different stamps on it.

"It says it's from someone called Mike Newton," Harry said and both Jacob and I groaned simultaneously.

"Well this should be entertaining," Jacob muttered. I opened the letter, cringing slightly at the picture of us together on the cover. I wasn't prepared and he had a high power flash on so I was squinting and he had flung an arm around me. I think it was our only photo together.

I opened the card and something fell out. The card didn't really have anything interesting written in it, but seemed to have far too many kisses at the bottom. The thing that had dropped out was a card was a five dollar gift voucher to Newton's Olympic Outfitters, his parents shop. You know the one that doesn't exist in England. I noticed on the back it was expired.

"What did he get you?" asked Jake, smirking.

"A five dollar expired gift voucher to his store that only exists in Forks," I laughed.

"So he's decided to be generous this year," Jake countered.

"He even added an embarrassing photo," I shook my head slightly. We all laughed while others opened their presents. From Hermione I got, _'Hogwarts, the history'_ a book of course. From George I got a mile high pile of his prank sweets, I tried one and it exploded in my mouth. From Ron I got a chess set. From Ginny I got clothes and make up. From Harry I got a bracelet that had little shells lined up on it. I admired it slipping it around my wrist.

From Jacob I got a handmade wooden wolf locket which I slipped onto the bracelet Harry gave me. It was beautiful. I got a rememberall ball from Neville and something I don't really understand from Luna, it looked like a fork, but I couldn't be sure.

From Fred I got a silver heart shaped mirror, that opened and inside was a picture of our whole group smiling at the Yule ball, I was in Cedric's arms, but smiling at Fred as he had just told me a joke.

"This is lovely, it's too much, I mean silver," I said hugging Fred, I felt him shrug.

"As long as you like it," He smiled.

"I love it," I said tears literally coming to my eyes. I got letter from Cedric which made me cry a little and with it I got a beautiful necklace that had a crystal teardrop at the end with silver threads encircling it. I loved it. This was the best Christmas ever. Even Charlie and Renee's gifts weren't terrible.

"Hey, one more! Bella it's for you," George passed me an envelope that obviously had an object in it. I opened it excited recognising Angela's handwriting. Inside was a sweet note and a cd.

"Wanna play it?" I asked holding it up. They agreed and we were soon snuggled around the DVD player.

Soon enough Angela's face popped up in the school Cafeteria. I smiled a little.

"Hey Bella, we are all missing you, it's a shame you couldn't come back for Christmas. I'm having to deal with Jessica and Mike," she groaned, "I'm just gonna go ahead and apologise in advance for what they might or might not say," I laughed, "Anyway here are a few messages, which you hopefully could enjoy," The camera was turned and Eric was on the camera.

"Hey Bella, yeah, we are totally missing you and Mike is always whining," You heard a faint 'hey!' and then Eric started to wrestle someone and Mike came into the view flipping his hair, which I had noticed had been jelled into a fail of Edward hairstyle.

"Hey Bella," he tried to say in a macho voice, the whole room burst out laughing.

"Is he always like that?" Fred asked.

"You bet, but worse in real life," Jacob laughed, I turned back to the TV.

"I have not been whining, I just miss you, but not really," he coughed trying to regain some dignity he didn't have in the first place.

"Oh stop it he's gone craazy Bella, it's always Bella this or Bella that," said Tyler gesturing madly, "Also I know you get mad at me for bringing it up, but sorry about hitting you with my truck, really," In the room there was a chorus of '_what' _and I muttered something unintelligent.

"You really need to get used to it, Bella likes to put herself in near death situations," Jacob said smiling.

"Hey!" I said and elbowed him, "That's enough side comments! Watch or get out!" I snapped smiling.

"Oh my god, Bella you are missing out!" Jessica smiled on the screen, "Me and Mike have officially been dating for two weeks!" In the background Mike and Eric were wrestling, while Tyler took pictures.

The screen snapped to Lauren who was inspecting her nails, Angela was explaining the point of the video to her.

"Why would I want to talk to _her?_" Laurent said.

"Quick, rush me to the burn unit," I said sarcastically.

"What does she have that I don't" She continued.

"Personality, beauty, Friends?" Angela muttered and we all laughed.

The picture flipped again back to Angela.

"So however disturbing that was, I hope the nightmares don't last too long. Ha. Ha. Not really joking. See ya," She winked and the tape ended.

"Your friends seem nice," said Ron laughing.

"Yeah Angela was great, the others-" I trailed off. Everyone chuckled and I got up.

"Okay too many presents, without sugar to keep me going, let's go get breakfast," I complained and everyone agreed jumping up and following me down. I held onto my arm rubbing it a little.

I looked up at Fred as we went down remembering my dream when I was with him. My head burst into flames immediately, my body alight. I concentrated on compressing the pain waiting for the pain stop, but it was engulfing me. I gulped in pain suppressing screams and suddenly it just switched of and I realised I was lying on the ground gripping my arm surrounded by everyone. I lifted my arm to see fingerprint bruises dotted along my arm.

"Bella?" Someone said.

"What's wrong with me?" I whimpered, I knew I had said it before, but I felt it still hadn't been answered, but the faces around me were telling me they didn't know an answer.


	30. Chapter 30

**OK I'm about to be really mean so prepare yourself and I apologise in advance, but I'm not gonna show the voting anymore because we sort of are getting near the deadline and I want it to be a surprise, so continue voting and I will tell you if you get a bonus vote so keep doing strange things for votes!**

**Sorry about the really long amount of time of not uploading something so to make it up to you I will make this one super long!**

"Wait, you have blood on your forehead," Fred said throwing his shirt off casually and mopping my forehead up gently once he was done George came into my vision.

"Bella, here I'll help you out," Said George holding out a hand which I took, revealing the bruises dotted along my arm. Everyone gasped and Harry instantly took my arm gently inspecting it.

"Woah, you must have gripped your arm pretty hard," Said Ron looking at my arm in disbelief, I blushed. God, I hated attention.

"Maybe we should go to Madame Pomfrey to check out if you have any other bruises and tell her about the breakdown thing," Ginny said and started to pull my arm away, but I firmly pulled it back_. _

"No!" I screamed. _I can't go! What if Madame Pomfrey checked my body for bruises and found out about the scar on my hipbone! What if everyone did? _ My arm instantly went there even though I knew there was a shirt covering it. Everyone noticing my strange behaviour raised their eyebrows simultaneously; it would have been hilarious if I wasn't in this situation.

"Bella?" Fred asked concerned, placing an arm lightly on my back. _Shit! What do I say? I can't tell them the truth, Harry's here!_

"Um… I think I have a bruise on my hip from when I fell down, but it's alright, I'm gonna go put some ice on it, you guys go get breakfast. I'll come down afterwards. Save me a spot and make sure Ron doesn't go to mad on food. I will literally be there in a second. Ok goodbye! See ya in a few minutes," I said at super human speed and somehow they were out the door and leaving as soon as they were out of sight I collapsed against the wall, sliding down it exhausted. I close my eyes trying to imagine a worse situation.

"Ok what's up?" My eyes shot open to see Fred looking down at me sympathetically, he must have got a new shirt, I noticed. I sighed looking down unable to meet his eye.

"Hey," He slid down the wall until he was next to me and took my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him, "Bella?" He said the last bit softly so I had to lean in a little to hear him.

"I couldn't tell you earlier because Harry was there, but I think it's something to do with the prophecy," I said nervously, trying to make myself invisible.

"What happened?" Fred asked gently trapping me with his deep brown eyes. _What is happening? _

"I woke up with a whole lot passion, I mean pain and it wasn't like my usual pain and it didn't just turn on, I mean off suddenly like it usually does and I had to wait ages before it died down," I said stuttering, Fred smiled at me laughing a little under his breath.

"And?" he prompted and I forced myself to go serious.

"The pain was targeting one particular part of my body, my hip and when the pain _did _die down and I looked at it and," I broke off squeezing my eyes shut hoping I had just hallucinated it all. Slowly I lifted my shirt a centimetre, my eyes still shut. I heard Fred gasp and a few seconds later his cool fingertips trace the lightning bolt gently.

"That's… new," He said optimistically. Slowly I opened my eyes to see his soft, but determined ones staring straight back.

"No, I'm scared, I haven't even looked at the scar since this morning and I don't think I want to. Ever." I admitted tears threatening to spill as I looked away from those penetrating eyes.

He carefully took my hand and with my finger gently traced the mark. I looked up at him.

"You're the same person with a mark, it's not gonna change you, but I do agree you shouldn't show this to Harry or Ginny," Fred said quietly.

"I think we should keep George in the loop too," I said, "C'mon let's go get breakfast, everyone already thinks I've gone mad, let's go confirm it," I joked and we got up and down to breakfast not nearly as ready as we should have been for the questions we would be asked.

**Ok sorry this wasn't a long chapter, but it's late and I'm tired and I figured you would want something, I'm sorry about this chapter being so random, but I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately and although I know what I am going to do for the end and other bits of the chapters, I am a little stuck for now if that makes sense. Sorry if this sounds mad I'm not really thinking straight from tiredness also a random squirrel song is in my head, anyway I apologise and the next chapter will be shortly!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok I wrote a new story, check it out and tell me what you think! Ok now for this story! A lot of you were all like 'dude, where is Edward's present to Bella man?' Well not really but anyway do not fret you will see! Also I'm not sure about the squirrel song thing it might have just been a mad thing that came to my head. **

The Christmas holiday passed quietly and quickly, today was the last day and many students were coming home, I lay in bed my eyes closed imagining Cedric today. It felt like years had passed since I had seen him; I ran the necklace, which was firmly attached to my neck at all times, along my bottom lip, before clenching it in my hand on my chest. I listened to my breathing for a few minutes on the verge of sleep when something soft and white hit my head.

My eye snapped open to see Harry holding a pillow over my head.

"I had to wake you up, Ginny left to go shopping, again," He said as if it were a good excuse to hit me with a pillow.

"Oh it's on," I said fully awake. I jumped up onto my bed grabbing my pillow with me and hit him full across the face.

"No way, that's unfair, I wasn't ready," He said proceeding to try and catch me as I abandoned the pillow and jumped of the bed running away from him.

"Oh and I suppose_ I_ was ready when _I_ was _asleep_," I screamed as he got closer to me.

"Yeah exactly," He said hurling into me onto a bed, we rolled over on it until I was underneath him, and he was holding my wrists above my head, our noses touching, "Surrender," He whispered into my ear leaning down a little.

"Never," I said my heart pounding madly.

"You asked for it," He said letting go of my wrists to tickle me, I writhed trying to get away giggling madly.

"You'll never get away," He said tickling me like mad, he leaned back a little. Almost as soon as he had he stopped tickling me growing stiff.

I looked up confused; he was staring at my hip where my shirt had lifted a little. I began to grow as stiff as he was.

"Is that…?" he barely said, I tried to push my shirt down, but he moved my hands and very slowly lifted my shirt. His hands were almost shaking as bad as I was.

I closed my eyes, drooping my head as he recognised the scar.

I felt him back away a little, his breathing growing more raged, while I barely breathed at all.

"How long have you had that?" He said so quietly I couldn't be sure he said it. I couldn't lie to him.

"A few days," I whispered broken.

"Do you know why you have it?" He asked. No, don't ask that question, I can't lie to you. I slowly shook my head feeling like shit.

Suddenly I felt his arms around me; I opened my eye in surprise lifting my head up. Hesitantly I hugged him back.

"It's alright," He soothed me quietly, "At least yours isn't smack bang on your forehead, you can cover yours up," I felt him smile a little.

I melted into his embrace and his arms tightened around me for a second.

"C'mon I need to go pick Cedric up from the station, wanna come?" I asked pulling away and looking in his eyes.

"No you guys need your space, it would only be awkward if I came, but thanks anyway," He said and I let him out before getting changed and travelling to the station.

It took a few minutes, but soon the station filled with smoke as the train stopped at the platform. I walked into the smoke looking for Cedric, it took a second, but once the smoke had cleared a little I saw him. I ran towards him smiling and he picked me up swinging me around.

"Did you like my Christmas present?" He asked me.

"Definitely, I love it, I wear it all the time," I said showing it to him; I was wearing a dress today. It was a strapless white dress and had butterflies printed all over it the dress came up to my thighs and suited my necklace well. It was weird I never used to wear dresses, but I guess it was because Ginny bought me a constant stream of them, I couldn't get out of it, "What about my present?" I asked, I had got him a mini photo album which had pictures of us together in it. I had annotated each.

"It was ten times better than mine, how long did you spend making it? I love it!" He said putting his forehead on mine.

"How long did you spend finding this necklace?" I argued.

"Fair point, I still prefer you're present," He said

"Anyway I wasn't talking about that present," I said smiling, he got confused at this.

"What? I didn't get-" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"This present," I said getting on my tip toes and kissing him on the lips, he relaxed instantly melting into my body. He kissed me back lifting me up slightly, "Opinions?" I asked when we came up for breath.

"Still the photo album, you put a lot of effort into that" He said smiling.

"So I didn't put effort into that kiss?" I asked in pretend shock, "I think I can change that," I said kissing him again and even when some girls from Slytherin said 'get a room' I couldn't care less.

**Anyone on pottermore my user name is NimbusPatronus15906 if anyone wants to make friends. **


	32. Chapter 32

"Bella!" Hermione hissed, groaning I cracked my eyes open. My head was propped on my hand clearly not listening to the lecture we were being given about the history of Hogwarts.

"Wha-at?" I moaned silently, embarrassed I realised I had drooled a little. Wiping it quickly, I turned to Hermione glaring.

"You are missing so much! I hope they test us on this," She whispered excitedly, she was almost falling off the front of her chair trying to engulf any information she could. I rolled my eyes, glad she was back, but still a little upset the peaceful holidays had ended.

I knew she would be upset if I talked to her again so I ripped a sheet of parchment off from my notepad and scrawled '_I swear you've read this book at least a dozen times?_' I stuffed it under hand until she got the message. She read it quickly before getting out her own quill.

'_It's even more intriguing from someone who was around when Hogwarts was built_' she had written in her elegant, tiny writing. I sighed looking up at the ghost teaching us, Professor Bins, I think his name was. Sure, it was interesting, but not when he literally talked for hours on end if you let him. I don't think anyone had ever done any actual work in this class and writing notes wasn't even necessary if you owned a copy of 'Hogwarts the History' because everything he said was simplified and written in there.

'_I sometimes wish I could understand your brain'_ I wrote back and shortly I got a note back that had written on it '_I'm going to ignore that, more importantly how are you enjoying the copy of 'Hogwarts the History' I got you?'_. Glad I could actually write something positive this time I wrote down '_Yeah! It took me a few days to read, it was surprisingly interesting. I like the one-hundred- and-twenty-fifth chapter_ 'I shoved the note at her, I had actually enjoyed the book, really anything to do with magic interested me, apart from this lesson. She smiled at me widely and was about to write something back, when the students surrounding us started to move which was so unusual it took us a second to realise it was the end of the lesson.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed the book! Hey, on your next birthday I will get you the sequel. Which is a modern version of the book, but it's got even more facts! You will not believe how glad I am that you agree that the book is great, it's been ages since anyone agreed. Ginny used to, but because I brought it up quite often she-" Hermione spoke super humanly fast, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Yes, Hermione we all know what happened last time you were set free with giving books as presents, wait Bella, tell me you didn't?" He said looking at me with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"Guilty," I said drooping my head.

"What?" Hermione asked curiosity over-whelming her.

"I've made a terrible mistake," I said placing my face in my hands, pretending to be upset.

"What you done?" Ron said jogging up to us.

"She's just told Hermione she actually _likes_ her book," Harry said and Ron gasped, spluttering uselessly.

"What the hell gave you the idea you could do that?" He said outraged.

"I'm so... so sorry," I sobbed and we burst out laughing as we watched Hermione stomp off with an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

Together we made our way to lunch stomachs growling ferociously once we sat down the plates all filled them up and we helped ourselves to the food while a few owls openly flew throughout the hall. Snowdrop flew up behind my back and jumped on my head making me screech.

I disentangled her from my hair and took the letter she had been holding from her. I quickly realised it was from Mom while Snowdrop flew onto my shoulder snuggling into my neck, my hair created a small tent for her.

The letter said not much of importance and I was about to leave when a parrot with bright pink and purple feathers that dropped everywhere flew into the room. It swooped around the room searching for me before dropping a parcel onto my lap.

Yet again the only thing I could see on the packet was a single grey feather; carefully I opened the parcel to see that it held two things. A letter that simply said _'sorry I was late' _and a ring that looked like a dragon coiling around itself, it was decorated with a black jewel like the broom had been and although I was partially afraid of these parcels, I still couldn't deny that this was a beautiful ring and if I didn't slip it on then I would be offending someone.

I looked back at the letter trying to recognise the hand-writing, but to my disappointment it told me nothing. It was scrawny in a black ink on parchment, but that's all I could tell, although there was something strange about the scrawniness off the hand-writing. It seemed almost similar to mine, _no don't think like that Bella! It's not your brain talking! Just shut up! _

"Err… Bella?" I looked over to see Ron staring at me, I quickly realised I had been speaking allowed.

"I'm just going through that faze of I am going to fail every exam all the time," I lied embarrassed, "Hey, look I got this new ring in the post I'm guessing it's from the same person that got me the broom," I said changing the subject quickly, I stared at Harry looking for a reaction to my words just like he did last time.

Sure enough his eyes widened a fraction, his gaze wandering off thoughtfully. _But that's not enough, I need a proper reaction that could have been I don't know anything for example, 'that's a pretty ring 'eyes widen 'who cares' gaze wanders away _I sighed, before holding up the note.

"How about the hand-writing anyone recognise it? Harry?" I directed the question straight at him making him answer.

"It sort of looks like your handwriting," He shrugged, _what so it wasn't just me who thought that?_ And most importantly he didn't answer the question straight, he didn't tell me whether he recognised it or not. Giving up, I dropped my head onto my propped up hand.

We soon left the dining hall and made our way to potions, remembering I sat next to Harry cheered me up a little. I could talk to him then, before I realised if he wasn't telling me who was sending me these things it was probably best I didn't know. I sighed yet again exasperated, everything is just too complicated.

**So sorry about the long wait I actually finished this chapter ages ago, but couldn't send it in I hope it's OK, it's a little different from my usual chapters, but give me your thoughts :P **


	33. Chapter 33

"So if you had to choose between being a rock or being a piece of dirt which would it be?" Cedric asked making me laugh. We had been laughing and rolling on the grass trying to have a date on the school grounds as today the sun had decided to shine, but it had ended in a food fight and now I sat on Cedric's lap trying not to laugh at his obscure questions.

"Seriously? I guess a rock because then I could be like a hard-rocker? Also if I got pissed off at someone I could hurl myself at their heads and hurt them," I said giggling madly; he laughed with me tickling me making me squirm away. I rolled over onto the grass with him still holding onto me. We rolled over until I was underneath him his arms holding me in like a cage.

"Ok so we have figured out what I am, what about you? Oh wait, it's obvious you're definitely the dirt," I joked grabbing a fist full of grass and throwing it into his hair, he laughed attempting to shake it out without lifting his hands.

"Here," I offered my hand shaking the grass out gently before interlocking my hands in his hair and he lowered his forehead onto mine closing his eyes. We rolled onto our sides staying in the same position our legs interlocking and our foreheads together, my hands in his hair. One of his hands was on my waist the other twirling a strand of my hair.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I began to feel a little drowsy, I closed my eyes and fell asleep in seconds.

I was dreaming about racoons that liked to play darts when suddenly the dream changed violently and turned black.

I tried to clear my head to see past the black mist obscuring my view and surprisingly it did. Instantly my hip started to burn as I watched a snake slither from behind a gravestone. Using this information I concluded I was in a graveyard watching the snake as it slowly crawled forward staring right at me, its eyes turning from black to red to clear. When it was about a foot away it suddenly changed pace from a slow crawl to sudden movements slithering so fast it became a blur to me, I began to back away clutching my hip in agony.

Suddenly the snake appeared right in front of my eyes fangs showing and closing in on my face, I screamed ready for my doom.

"Bella!" Cedric's face was suddenly in front of me, shaking me awake. It had begun to rain and I had rolled away from Cedric whilst asleep, deeply soaked, but I still felt on fire well my hip did anyway.

As the rain got heavier Cedric helped me up from a puddle I had been sleeping in.

"What happened?" He asked worried he was scanning me hastily gripping my arms from worry, he suddenly saw me clutching my hip and I looked away as he tried to meet my eye, "Bella?" He asked quietly and we seemed to forget the rain pouring down on us.

I hesitated looking up at Cedric's trusting eyes trying to believe it would be alright and very slowly lifted my hand. He gasped pulling me close, not only did the mark I had turn deep blood red, but it was also covered in bruises that I had got from getting the snake dream so often.

"Are you OK? No, forget that, of course you're not, how long have you had the mark?" He asked and I shrugged into his shoulder and he buried his face into my hair and I stuffed my face into his shoulder wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm fine, "I said quietly, "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," He said back and then I kissed Cedric Diggory in the pouring rain without even realising the fact I was drenched.

It took a while, but I decided it was worth telling Cedric about the prophecy and all the dodgy gifts and all the mysterious stuff happening. He listened quietly and once we were done he paced around for about ten minutes, hugged me for five minutes, wiped my tears and told me he would think of a way to get out of this. We sat together for a while as he scribbled down things on his notepad then scribbled them out and tore out pages, set fire to them and mainly just stared at me trying to find a loophole to this problem.

After a while it was just too much I could practically see the eye bags already forming under his eyes.

"No! Cedric, you can't figure this one out and even if there was a loophole it wouldn't be for you to figure out anyway. C'mon you need to go get a nap," I said forcing him to get up and pushed him upstairs into my bedroom which thankfully was empty. He collapsed onto my bed and I snuggled up into him, which was hard on such a small bed, but we managed.

I knew that I wouldn't and shouldn't sleep, but not to worry Cedric, I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing.

Cedric played with a strand of my hair absentmindedly and then unexpectedly he quickly lightly pecked my lips before lying down and I suppose falling asleep his arm cuddling me close to him.

**Sorry about the length, but I thought you might like two short chapters in a short space of time. I hope you don't mind that nothing much really happened in this chapter, but I just love Bella + Cedric so I just enjoy making chapters of them together. I hope you don't mind! **


	34. Chapter 34

When I was positive Cedric was fully asleep I crept downstairs, out of his arms and into the common room, Jacob was online in there and lounging on the sofa half-asleep. I smiled and walked over to the armchair next to him in arm's length and got out my wand.

I started off practising basic spells, but I soon got bored so tried something harder. We had been told by Moody about the patronus spell, but hadn't got around to doing it, of course Harry had though. I racked my brain of the knowledge I had and began to wave my wand quietly whispering the spell to myself. Almost as soon as I had a jet of misty blue light sprouted from my wand encircling me in a bright blue, I gasped silently while the light changed from swimming around me to gliding in front of me forming an animal, what looked like… a lamb! It sprung around the room making the paintings gasp in appreciation. I watched the lamb as it left a shiny blue trail behind it as it glided down onto the ground sniffing the air.

Finally it reached my outstretched hand nuzzling it affectionately. I stroked it's nuzzle surprised at its warmth although it was half see-through.

"That's really pretty," I heard Jake said and looked over to see him smiling at me, "you know this magic stuff is quite cool," He said and I smirked breaking the spell and putting my wand away. Jacob pulled on my arm until I was cuddled next to him on the couch. I smiled at his warmth.

I snuggled in engulfing it, he put an arm around me giving me even more warmth. I began to get hotter and hotter until I was sweltering and I was about to ask Jacob to move when he went ice-cold. I turned around to see a gravestone replacing his body. I was in the graveyard again.

I turned back around to see the snake again, this time it's movements slowed down even further until I could see each coil in its body shift. I shook my head the pain lancing through my hip almost familiar to me now, but still painful. Suddenly the snake was right in front of me its fangs outstretched and ready to attack. I would never be ready for the surprise of that. Just as I prepared for death, I switched back to blackness.

"Bells?" I opened my eyes to see Jacob in front of me.

"Jacob," I sighed relieved to be alive, he hadn't seen me gripping my hip so I just pulled my shirt down a little and hugged Jacob instead.

"Are you alright?" He asked trying to read me through his eyes.

"Bad dream, you know what about," I lied knowing he would think it would be about Edward. Jacobs face paled and he made a choked sound before helping me of the floor which I had rolled onto during my dream. I quickly realised it was quite late and tomorrow would be the last tournament so I decided to go wake Cedric up and help him to his common room before I fell back into my bed.

What did the snake want? What did it mean? How could I avoid it? Why was I lying to Jacob?

I lay awake too full of questions to even consider sleeping.

**Ok it's really short, but got writers block and even whacking my head on the table didn't help, but I've already planned out next chapter so it will come shortly and it will be better than this one BRING ON THE NEXT TOURNAMENT! **


	35. Chapter 35

**K, so I know that a lot of you are like 'wth where is Edward?' and I know I'm being really annoying by taking this long to add him in, but I want something to happen before he comes in, I would tell you when that is, but I want it to be a surprise! Also ****lunarwing**** yeah I did that for you )**

Hermione, Ginny and I all made our way down to the hall yawning loudly, I got the feeling it wasn't only me who got no sleep last night. We sat down heavily at the table, Ginny almost accidently sat on Ron's lap.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Harry asked us sympathetically, we all glared at him and the boys all laughed. We simultaneously closed our eyes, heads drooping or falling onto the table. This made them laugh harder.

We barely listened to Dumbledore's talk as we already knew that today was the last tournament. It was better when the hot drinks came around and we got some caffeine. We all drank uncountable amounts of tea and coffee until we were practically buzzing, Ginny had gone mad describing her wardrobe in great detail to Neville who looked soo confused it was funny.

I looked up at Cedric and he smiled at me, waving a little. Soon the owls came in, I was expecting a letter, but was disappointed when I didn't get one from Charlie. I hadn't got one from him for ages.

I sighed and we made our way to our first lesson, all champions were excused from lessons to practise for tonight. So Harry would spend the day working on his spells.

"What have we got first?" I asked to no one in particular, but I knew Hermione would answer.

"History," She said immediately and we all groaned. We trudged slowly to our lesson before waving goodbye to Harry who smiled nervously, but looked quite pale.

The lessons past slowly and I had spent most of them doodling on a page absent-mindedly until it was finally time to go to the Quidditch fields. We hadn't managed to wish Harry or Cedric good luck because we had to go straight from lessons to the stadium and instead we were now sitting in the stands and waving madly at them. The actual field was a massive maze that stretched as long as I could see.

I shivered as I thought of what they would face. Fred looked at me.

"Cold?" He asked and I smiled, rubbing my arms.

"A little," I admitted and he took his jacket off and placed it around my shoulders, I felt instantly warmer, I looked up at him.

"Are you sure? I mean won't you be cold?" I asked in disbelief and he shrugged running a hand through his hair.

I looked back forward to see Cedric waving at me, I smiled and waved back, I even blew him a kiss and he mimicked catching it and holding it to his chest, making me giggle.

Within minutes they had all lined up to go, I noticed Cedric's dad standing next to Cedric and I narrowed my eyes at him imagining a childhood being grown up like Cedric. I thought about what Cedric had told me about always being pushed to be better for him to get any appreciation.

I was soo deep in thought I nearly missed them starting. I watched as Cedric disappeared into the darkness of the maze and wished him to be safe silently.

I tucked my legs under myself and clutched the jacket closer. We all knew it would be some time before anyone got out of the maze so everyone had started to chat. All my friends all started to talk as well, well mainly Hermione about Krum, but I stayed silent worrying. I ran the necklace Cedric gave me along my lip to distract myself.

After half an hour two of the four flares went up, making my heart bash against chest wildly. Who was out? It was impossible to tell!

"Calm down," Fred whispered, "No one's gonna get seriously hurt," He tried to sooth me by rubbing my arm a little.

I shook my head a little; I was becoming overly jumpy, sitting on the edge of my seat.

"They should be finishing soon," Hermione said, "I calculated the distance it might take them," She explained although no one had asked. I looked back towards the clearing, closing my eyes and wishing that I could see Cedric.

I heard a small _'pop'._

I opened my eyes immediately and quickly realised I wasn't in the stands anymore.

I realised I wasn't even wearing Fred's coat.

I was in a cemetery.

I just hoped I wouldn't see a snake.

**Ok cliff-hanger and this wasn't the really good super long chapter that you were all expecting! Sorry about that but I had to put this one in first and the next one should be better because I have already almost planned it out word for word! Anyway I'm really tired because it's like one in the morning and I NEED SLEEP! Alright so before I go completely mad I just wanted to say thanks to those cool dudes that have read this far and still enjoy my story! YOU RULE and I love ya all! Again sorry about this chapter and good night!**


	36. Chapter 36

I shivered missing Fred's jacket already, I quickly realised my back was pressed against a grave stone I clutched it tightly, wanting something real in my life. I heard some noises behind me.

I slowly crouched down turning around so I could see what was there. I gasped silently when I realised what was happening. Harry seemed to be held up by a great statue shouting, there was a small quivering man who was muttering loudly and a giant cauldron in the middle of them making hissing noises and spurting wispy grey smoke.

I stood frozen as the small man spoke.

"And the blood of the enemy," The man snarled producing a knife and walking up to Harry. My heart skipped a beat, but I still couldn't move. The man hand shaking a little cut Harry, as he gasped. There was blood clearly visible on the knife and the man shook it into the cauldron, drops spluttered in, "So the dark lord shall rise again!" The man scurried away and almost instantly a dark black cloud billowed from the cauldron.

I got my wand out as the cauldron fizzed and spurted grey mixture before the whole cauldron lifted and before my very eyes began to transform. It burst into flames before a figure emerged.

The black of the cauldron turned into a pitch black robes, the mist turned into a veil of darkness and most horrifyingly the milky grey mixture turned into flesh forming a man who smiled and raised his arms touching his bald head that had greenish grey veins pulsing through it. Darkness dripped from every inch of him.

This was Voldemort.

I stifled a gasp my heart thumping unbelievably fast.

He floated over to the scrawny man hand outstretched. The man nervously bowed.

"My wand Wormtail," Voldemort hissed and Wormtail, bowed yet again placing the wand into the Voldemort's hand, "Give me your arm," He hissed again; I noticed with a start that Wormtail didn't have a hand. Wormtail started to thank Voldemort, but he was cut off.

"Your other arm," The dark lord said sternly, Wormtail looked briefly upset, but abided anyway holding out his arm which had a snake tattoo on it.

Tom Riddle placed his wand onto the tattoo and the snake slivered before creating a large cloud above their heads that became a large scull with a snake slivering through it.

I shivered, what do I do? Why am I here?

Almost as soon as the black cloud had slivered into the sky a great gust of black wind swept through the clearing, the wind then formed into people who all bowed when they saw Voldemort.

Deatheaters.

"Welcome my friends, thirteen years it has been yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday," Voldemort said looking at them each separately singling them out with his piercing gaze, "I confess myself… disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me," He began to name names growing angrier and angrier pulling the masks of the death eaters, "I am disgusted in all of you,"

"I stayed," Wormtail said quietly.

"Out of fear," Voldemort spat, "Although, you have had you uses," He said and quickly regrew Wormtail's hand who fell to his knees thanking him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I heard someone say and to my shock I quickly realised it was Cedric. _No! _

"Oh yes almost forgot about you," Voldemort hissed, "Avada Kedavra," He yelled flicking his arm at Cedric.

"No!" I yelled my legs finally working. I flicked my wand not even with a spell in my head, but with so much passion that the light from my wand hit the other spell, not stopping it, but reducing its power. It still hit Cedric and he flew backwards a few meters hitting the ground with a thump.

With a sigh I realised he was still breathing, barely, but I had to do something quickly.

I began to run over to him, but Voldemort got in my way, I stopped when his icy glare hit mine.

"Well, this is interesting, and who_, little girl_, are you?" He said a slight hint in his voice to suggest he was actually interested.

I stood silent my fists clenched at my sides, holding my wand.

"Oh, if you're not going to tell me, I really have no use of you, shame you are definitely a pretty one," He said before flicking his wand and at me and a green light made its way to me.

Time seemed to slow down as I watched the glint of hate around the edges of Harry's eyes as he screamed '_No!' _and Voldemort's eyes harden as the light finally reached my chest.

I fell backwards from pure force, but all I felt was the faint feeling of a didgeridoo blown onto my body. I looked down in disbelief to see I wasn't hurt at all, at least, I thought I was alive.

"_Now, that is interesting,"_ Said Voldemort floating towards me, my heart thumped loudly and I turned over twice to get away from him. Where I had been there was a large black spot where the spell had hit the ground. Voldemort leaned down picking up a cinder from the ground and crushed it in his hand. He looked at me again, but I was backing away, "What. Is. Your. Name?" He hissed pronouncing every syllable separately.

I stayed silent yet again partly too scared to say anything.

"Don't do anything to her!" Harry yelled although it can't have been easy as he was being strangled. Voldemort looked at him and then back to me muttering something that sounded like '_interesting'._

"So," Voldemort continued not listening to Harry, "if you can't die from a curse, let's see if any other unforgiveable curses work, shall we?" He smiled and I gulped my breaths coming out quickly as he shouted, "Crutio!" Instantly I was lifted into the air my whole body mangling in on itself, I screamed out in pain as my whole body began to torture itself, I had never felt pain like this and that said something.

"I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name," Voldemort taunted as my breath came out in leaps and tears began to fall down my face. Harry was yelling in the background.

"Isa…Bella…Marie… Swan," I huffed out between shocks and gasps of pain. Voldemort dropped me and I fell to the ground in a heap, I breathed as heavily as I could, my brain was exploding. I shivered ferociously from pain, coldness and fear.

"Well done!" Voldemort clapped, laughing mercilessly, "That wasn't soo hard!" He said talking to me like I was a child who had been forced to say sorry for a small accident, "But unfortunately that name is unfamiliar to me, let's have a look at you,"

He circled me as I still sat gasping one hand on my chest the other thrown out to support myself. Once he had circled me once fully he came back to my front and leaned down and with one sleek ice cold finger he lifted my chin, I screamed out in pain.

I quickly realised it was because I has Harry's scar and tried to restrain myself from screaming more.

"Curious and curiouser, why did that hurt you, little girl?" He asked, I began to panic I couldn't show him the scar or he would know I was connected to Harry, but if I didn't he would curse me again. I looked up at the face of many wizards and witches nightmares trying to think of a solution to this problem, "OH! I know who _you _are," I glared at him confused; there was no way that he knew me, "The resemblance is so startling, how did I not see it earlier? How could I have forgotten?" _What? _I was unbelievably confused now, I squinted at him, "Wait, this just gets better! You don't even know what I'm talking about. It's the name I got confused about,"

At this point even the death eaters were now leaning in and scrutinising me trying to understand.

"It's a shame Bellatrix isn't here to see it," He said and I watched the death eaters cough and look around nervously.

"What are you talking about?" I finally said glad my voice didn't let me down by sounding shaky.

"Oh, Isabella your last name isn't Swan," He said.

"Well what is it then?" I asked.

"Black," He laughed.


	37. Chapter 37

"What do you mean?" I breathed. I wasn't related to Jacob! But I got the feeling they weren't talking about him.

"Don't listen to him Bella!" Harry gasped and Voldemort laughed.

"Oh, but what would I gain from lying about this?" Voldemort smiled and I shivered. I couldn't take.

"My dad's Charlie Swan and my mum is Renee-" I said determined to drown my doubt.

"Your father is Sirius Black," He snared.

"No!" Harry yelled, but we could clearly hear the doubt in his voice.

"Charlie would have told me," I persisted.

"True, he might of, but he couldn't have because he thought he was your father, a charm was put on him to think that way and for your _mother _too," Voldemort said and I felt like one hundred pounds had been dropped onto me.

I desperately tried to think of a way that this could be false, but I came up with nothing.

"Bella," I faintly heard Harry call my name, but I wasn't listening.

"And this just gets better and better, Harry why don't you tell darling Bella why?" Voldemort sneered.

I looked at Harry, who seemed to be pleading with his eyes. Why would he do that?

"You knew!" I gasped at him and he hung his head down.

"Bella- listen, I wasn't sure, the presents had-" Harry tried to justify himself.

"You still should have told me!" I screamed at him.

"And even better, it's not just him that knew," Voldemort grinned, "But almost all the teachers in Hogwarts and most importantly one of the most trusted men in the whole wizarding world-"

"Dumbledore," I whispered in disbelief looking down, I heard Voldemort laugh.

He saw how broken I was and snorted is disgust before walking up to Harry.

I wasn't watching anymore, my head in my hands I felt a tear slip down my face.

Cedric.

I suddenly remembered, I ran over to him on shaky legs. He looked terrible, his shirt torn and dirty.

I lifted his head onto my lap and picked a leaf out of his hair. I got my wand out desperately trying to remember any spell that could help him. I tried a few, but they all failed.

"Bella," He breathed.

"I'm here," I assured him, before trying a '_repairo_' spell, that did nothing, but sew his shirt up a little.

"I love you," He said in a sad tone, I looked at him to see the hope gone from his eyes.

"No! Don't talk like that! You're going to be alright, I just need to remember that bloody spell-" I said frantically trying every spell I knew.

"It's too late," he said simply and I stop and stared at him a tear dropping from my eye.

"No, it's not," I denied wiping my tear, "I'm going to do this," None of the spells were working! I swore in frustration.

"Bella," Cedric placed a hand on mine taking the wand out of it. I looked at him, trying to imagine spending my life without him.

"I don't want you to go," I said my voice cracking.

"I will always be here," He said placing a hand on my chest.

"That's not good enough, I love you," I said tears streaming down my face.

"I love you too," Cedric whispered, "And although I won't be there to ask you obscure jokes, or to cradle you to sleep or to kiss you goodnight, I will always be there in your memories and heart,"

I looked into his eyes still alive with colour not wanting to forget him ever. I tried to swallow, but couldn't.

"What will I do without you?" I asked not even trying to wipe my tears.

"Look beautiful, get good grades, fall in love and live happily ever after," Cedric said a tear falling from his eye when he mentioned love.

"But, I love you," I whispered.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Just don't take life too seriously no one, end up alive anyway," He whispered before closing his eyes, I leaned down and took his last breath with a kiss.

"I love you," I whispered again, but this time there was no answer.

Cedric Diggory had gone.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok sorry about taking so long to add a new chapter, I've just got exam week next week and have needed to revise sorry, I would have much preferred writing, but I couldn't. Thanks to those who liked my last chapter and I was extremely happy when I found out that new people are still reading my story! Anyway here you go and to those telling me they won't vote for Harry because he's so far behind I think you will find that he's not so far behind now so feel free to vote again **

"Bella," I faintly heard someone say, I looked up tears leaking down my eyes to see Harry and Voldemort deep in a wand battle. It took me a second to realise what was happening as my eyes were blurred from tears, Harry's eyes flashed to me and then to the cup which I hadn't noticed before. I swallowed trying to figure out what he was saying.

'_Cedric,_' I whispered, he would help. I miss him, _NO, don't torture yourself! C'mon Bella! Think!_

"A port key," I suddenly realised, I looked back at Harry. He would have to break the spell off soon if he wanted to get away. I got my wand out just as Harry dropped the spell, he ran over to me and I whispered '_accio cup' _and just as Harry got to me, the cup reached my fingertips and we were transported away to the sound of Voldemort's scream.

I got the terrible feeling of being squeezed through a tube before it went and was replaced with the blare of trumpets and fanfares. I kept my head drooped over Cedric's my tears streaming from y face onto his.

Harry was also clutching Cedric completely shaken. There were shouts of joy and happiness, I shuddered as they died down to confusion of seeing me and then finally dread. Fleur screamed, but the fanfares continued playing.

Finally the whole stadium was silent until all you could hear were my sobs. Dumbledore came over to us.

"What happened?" He asked to us I couldn't say anything, but Harry looked up.

"He's back. He's back! Voldemort's back. Cedric…" He broke off, "We couldn't leave him, not there," Dumbledore tried to calm Harry and I felt arms reaching for me to leave Harry, but I didn't let them take me away. Everyone seemed to think they felt the dread I was going through, but they didn't. They knew we had been in love, but no one knew just how much. Now only I could feel all the pain.

I kept Cedric's head on my lap, silent tears falling down my face, I smoothed his hair back needing to feel reality.

"We need to move him,"

"Keep everyone in their seats,"

"Bella!"

"No!" I looked up at this one for the first time. Instantly everyone's eyes were on me finally sensing that they couldn't feel my pain at all, but I didn't concentrate on them. I finally found the source of the sound. Cedric's dad, "Let me through!"

Harry was pulled away by Moody while Cedric's dad collapsed next to me. Tears were streaming down his face and we shared a moment of understanding, but I don't even think Cedric cared as much about his dad as he cared about me.

Finally the fanfares stopped as everyone stared at us. I rested my forehead on Cedric's, needing support.

Suddenly Dumbledore left us a couple of people following him and slowly the crowds in the stadiums dispersed until only a few people were left. I looked up to see that only my friends left in the stands. They saw me look at them and left the stands walking down to me. My friends surrounded me taking my hands and I rested my head on Fred's shoulder. Cedric's dad had been escorted away, but I couldn't bring myself to leave.

Where would I go?

What would I do?

Why wouldn't Cedric be there?

My friends stayed with me until it became pitch black, helping me return back to me. They stayed silent and I appreciated that.

Finally when I felt less broken, I looked at them all.

"Thank you," I whispered my voice as thin as paper, the first thing I have said since talking to Cedric.


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up in crisp white linen sheets. For some reason I was in the infirmary. I scrunched my eyes together and then slowly opened them. Harry was in the bed next to me, he looked up when he saw me move.

"Why am I here?" I asked my voice hoarse and dry.

"You went through an unforgivable curse," He says as though it were obvious.

"Oh," I say recalling the night.

"Turns out Moody was a death eater and the real Mad Eye had been locked up the whole time we were here. He set it up so I got to Voldemort so he could be resurrected," Harry said and I lean back.

"What about me? Why was I sent there?" I shudder on the last word. Harry shrugs.

"No one knows," He said gloomily, "I think it might be something to do with the scar,"

I nod, it makes sense. I let out a breath, _Cedric._

My chest feels as if it's being ripped apart my heart dead and forgotten.

"The nurse says you can go out soon, I have to stay a little longer," Harry says and I nod. We share a silent look; we are the only ones that know what it feels like to see Voldemort like we did.

Soon enough the nurse does come and checks up on me before sending me off. I'm not sure where to go, my minds running in circles. Sirius Black is my father? Who is he? Charlie?

I enter the common room and look up surprised to see all my friends run up to me.

"Bella!"

"Harry told us everything,"

"Are you alright?"

"Crucio curse, wow,"

"How does it feel to be the second person to survive the death curse?"

I don't answer any questions though; instead I look up at Hermione.

"Who is Sirius Black?" I ask her and her cheeks redden. Everyone instantly starts to tell me stories of him as a murderer apart from Hermione and Ron. My eyes visibly widen and my mouth gapes open. My father, a murderer, a criminal?

"No! Wait, why do you want to know?" Hermione asks and I sigh contemplating telling them.

"Sirius Black is…is…is my father," I blurt and everyone gasps.

"Hermione we have to tell her," Ron says turning to Hermione.

"Tell me what?" I ask suspicious.

"You see Sirius Black isn't what everyone thinks. In fact I wouldn't be lying if I said I thought he was one of the best men I know," Hermione said.

"You know him?" George asks outraged.

"He's Harry's step-father, he was framed for murder and put in Azkaban unjustly for several years. If he left you it was because he had no choice," Ron said and together he and Hermione explained how they had met Sirius and what had happened. At the end everyone was speechless.

I closed my eyes trying to imagine him in my mind. Black hair. Stubble. Kind warm eyes. A kind heart. Better than Charlie? No.

**Sorry soo much for not uploading so long. It's because last week was exam week which was three exams per day which is fifteen exams together and I did a couple more exams the other day. **

**It sux I've also been trying to keep uploading regularly on two of my other stories so it's been hard to upload.**

**Also sorry about length but, if all goes to plan I HAVE MEGA AWESOMELY PLANNED CHAPTER I HAVE PLANNED SINCE THE START OF THE STORY but I might add in a chapter before that **


	40. Chapter 40

**I feel like an idiot because I wrote that Sirius was Harry's step-father not god-father in the last chapter as some have pointed out. THIS WASN'T PURPOSEFUL! I also have some news! I will soon be finishing this fanfiction because this is already the fortieth chapter BUT don't worry there will probably be a sequel So yeah also the polls will close when I'm done with this fanfiction so last chance to vote is coming up. **

**Also sorry about not uploading for AGES! I've been really busy lately and also working hard on a new story that I write with my sister, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! This is her first experience with and I want it to be good :)**

Slowly I made my way to breakfast my mind racing. I had a _father. _Not that I didn't have one before but, a father that I didn't know. Will I ever meet him? Will he like me?

Will I even like him?

The last past few weeks had been spent mainly with Harry in the infirmary. I was allowed to go to lessons but, I could never concentrate fully on the task set. My mind would start to drift until eventually someone pointed out I had tears running down my face.

I can't even think of his name anymore. Like the large bloody scar that was ripped open when Edward left, which had just begun to heal, had now ripped open again.

For some reason Dumbledore told Madame Pomfrey to keep me in the infirmary today but, I didn't want to stay there. It was like a cage.

I took a large breath and sat down next Hermione and Ginny prepared for another day to spend doing nothing. I absent-mindedly listened to Dumbledore as I sat.

"All third years report to Professor McGonagall for a revision class at lunch, ouch!" Dumbledore joked and I looked up at him as he chuckled.

"And now for further _good _news! We have a few new arrivals this term! Two professors and five new students," Dumbledore said then turned and met _my _eye. I froze.

_No._

"One professor will be joining the infirmary and the other, the kitchen," Dumbledore continued. My heart beat escalated; I could feel my breathing quickening.

"Two students will be joining Gryffindor, one will be joining Slytherin, one will be joining Hufflepuff and the final will be Ravenclaw," Dumbledore announced.

"Bella?" Someone asked from my side but, I wasn't listening.

"Fair warning, they aren't normal wizards. In fact they are _vampires,_" Dumbledore said and at that word I stood up sharply causing the bench to scrape loudly against the floor. I could tell people were staring at me but, I couldn't care less.

Dumbledore's stalling, giving me time.

"Hogwarts, please welcome…The Cullens!" He said gesturing to his side but, I wasn't watching. I turned and ran. Around me wizards and witches were breaking into applause but, I wasn't listening. I just ran as fast as my feet could take me down the middle of the hall and out. _I'm running away._

Away from my _true love. _

Edward Cullen.

**OHH Sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger but, I'm planning to update soon. Maybe even tonight? I can't tomorrow because I'm doing black out buuuut, it will be very soon. **

**Errm.**

**Tell me what you think?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Edward's point of View**

"_Please just let us see her. No screw that, all we want to know is why she's in danger!" Emmet pleaded to Dumbledore; I had tried to read his mind several times but, each time it had failed. It was so frustrating I wanted to punch something. _

_At that point Dumbledore, the man in Alice's vision, had handed me a couch cushion, like he knew. Like he could read my mind. Which of course made me want to read his mind even more._

_Eventually we managed to persuade him to let us join the school but, to find out why Bella needed help we would need to ask her directly. This, itself, took us weeks to convince him to do. _

_I just NEEDED to see her. It physically hurt._

Now pacing here, in what they call the trophy room, I am impatient. We can hear all here hundreds of heartbeats pulsing in the next room, one of them is Bella.

I am further frustrated when I realise it wasn't just Dumbledore's mind I couldn't read but, most of the student body. I almost scream. My family all know I am suffering and will occasionally glance at me.

More than ever I wish I could just glimpse Bella's thoughts. Just to know she is alive.

"That's it!" I almost shout running to the door to rip it open and just find her but, I quickly find out Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle are all trying to stop me, pulling at my arms.

"Son! Think! Do you want to ruin your only chance of getting to Bella?" Carlisle asks and I slump into their arms deflated.

"Please welcome the Cullens!" We hear Dumbledore say and the doors open and we proceed to walk through at human pace. I look out at the hall ignoring everything to look for Bella but, I see nothing.

I slump again; one of those hearts is indeed not Bella's. I can tell people are gasping at our appearances but, I couldn't care less. Suddenly I realise there is one group of students that are reacting a lot more than the others.

I look up and find a group of about five sitting and glaring at me. All their minds are blocked apart from one, a small ginger haired girl who is glaring with so much venom I didn't think it would be possible.

_He's Edward? Of course he is he looks just like the boggart but, more pained and not sparkly. _

Wait? Bella saw me as the boggart? Your greatest fear? I loathe myself.

Then images are pushed into my mind.

_Bella laughing, Bella dancing, Bella smiling, Bella kissing a boy on a field. _And it hits me. We shouldn't have ever come. She is getting on with life, finally forgetting me. Well still getting bad dreams but, dating.

She has a boyfriend.

And then I get an image I wish I had never seen.

_Bella crying over a dead boy's body, tears soaking her shirt and his shirt. _

_Truly devastated._

We are told to sit down and I'm about to go sit at the end of the Gryffindor table when I'm suddenly faced by a familiar figure.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He says and I quickly read his mind to check if he knew about Bella's danger but, he doesn't.

"Why hello Jacob, nice to see you too," I say before slumping onto the bench.

**Yes! I've done it! Two chapters in the space like two hours! So remember to not come on fanfic tomorrow for the black out. I won't be uploading anything and neither should you! I will try to upload something by Sunday I will probably spend the whole of tomorrow writing, so yeah! Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

My heart thumping, I run down the corridors unaware of where I'm going but, too afraid to turn back.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Each time I breathe or my heart pulses, I hear his name.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

He's here.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

I could find him.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

Why am I running away?

Edward. Edward. Cedric?

I stop running suddenly, faintly aware of the tears soaking the front of my robes.

I know that soon enough people are going to try and find me but, I want to stay hidden.

"Leave me alone!" I scream at no one. _I am going completely and utterly mad._

I scream, pulling at my hair, before sinking down one wall closing my eyes, exhausted.

One hand is clutching Cedric's necklace, begging for help. Begging for him to be with me. The other holding my hair out of my face.

Exhausted I drop that hand and am surprised to come into contact with cold metal. I look down to see I've touched the heart-shaped mirror Fred had got me for Christmas that currently lives in my pocket.

Slowly, my hands trembling, I open the mirror to be confronted by the same picture of us all at the Yule ball, smiling.

I stroke Cedric softly with one finger, tears falling freely onto the glass holding it in place.

"Bella?" I hear someone call my name. I gulp, they found me a lot earlier than I expected.

I look up just as I see Harry round the corner. He sees me and runs over to me, sitting down next to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks, before realising what he had said, "No, ignore that. What I mean to say is what can I do?"

I look up at him for a very long time, unsure of how to answer the question.

Suddenly, I don't know why but, my lips are on his, my arms around his neck.

Surprised, he freezes before slowly pulling back.

"Are you sure?" He asks, "I mean, does this really mean anything? Will I be with you?"

I look him straight in the eye before answering.

"Honestly, right now, I can't really answer that. Maybe I'm doing it out of sadness and grief, maybe I'm doing it because I feel alone but, I can't tell you right now. I know what I'm saying isn't the right thing to say but, if these feelings are genuine, I don't want to let go off them," I say finally looking down, I can tell by the silence that Harry's considering what I'm saying.

"This means…I…" He stutters over words. He knows he should do the right thing and turn me down but, something's stopping him.

I'm about to apologize and look up to him but, he kisses me. This time I pull back.

"Are you sure?" I ask this time, "I mean, I have no idea what's going to happen,"

"Just the fact that I'm considered against the most _beautiful _man in history, means something to me," He says a little sarcastically, I smile letting out a breathy laugh. With the back of his hand, he wipes a few tears of my face.

This, in turn, makes more tears fall.

"I'm sorry," I say hopeless.

"You're sorry for crying?" He asks, laughing a little. I nod, letting out a nervous laugh.

Very slowly I rest my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and feel him relax and for a second, even though ten thousand different questions are running through my head, I relax too.

**OMG, even I didn't see this coming. I literally had not planned this, it was a spur of the moment thing.**

**I can't believe myself anyway SORRY EDWARD AND FRED FANS BUT MOSTLY EDWARD FANS BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WANTED A REACTION FOR EDWARD AND BELLA!**

**Anyway I cant remember if I asked you last time but, I would really really really appreciate it if you checked out my other Harry Potter story which will really soon have a second chapter, it was in fact written a while ago but, I couldn't upload it.**

**Anyway tell me what you think, is anyone turning into a Berry fan? (Yeah I know Berry is a very weird name)**

**Also sorry about the length will work on it on next chappie **


	43. Chapter 43

**OK I haven't uploaded in ages and I'm really really sorry. It's partly because I've been away but, also because I have had head smashing, teeth grinding writers block. Everything I wrote sounded wrong and it was soo annoying. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I think this might be the end of this fanfic but, I will write a second fanfic for it which I don't know what I'll call but, I will tell you. **

After a while, Harry leaves, reluctantly, to tell everyone to stop looking for me. I know I should probably come with him but, I can't bring myself to.

I stand up and stretch, suddenly feeling crowded by guys. I ran outside, needing some air. I glance across the courtyard and am surprised to see Neville and Ginny standing together. Neville holds Ginny like she's the only thing in the world and they laugh together before sharing a quick kiss.

A sudden chill spreads through my veins as I realise how much I wish for a relationship like that. _You're in a relationship._ A little voice tells me but, somehow it doesn't seem right. Harry?

I shake my head, my thoughts confusing me. I walk further trying to supress the happy picture of Neville and Ginny. I find myself making my way to the owlery where I sit curled up on the window ledge. After a while, Snowdrop curls into my side, providing a little warmth. I close my eyes, not caring how dangerous it could be and how easily I could fall out.

I fall asleep and after some time I wake up to find arms encircling me. I know instantly who is holding me and gasp and pull back to meet the eyes of Edward Cullen.

I start to say something- anything but, I realise I don't need to have a big reunion. It's Edward. We fit. Perfectly.

But, still there's a slight twinge in the back of my mind as if I'm forgetting something.

Our foreheads come together and I forget all about the twinge. Instead, I remember all the other perfect moments we have had. The meadow, piano, biology. I smile and Edward smiles back the perfect, familiar, crooked smile.

I can feel tears come and push them away as Edward holds my cheeks.

"Edward-"I manage before a tear rolls down my face.

"Bella," He says in his twinkling voice and seems to be letting out a long breath, "I left you for your safety but, that was completely and utterly idiotic and stupid. I never expect you to forgive me but, I can't leave without telling you I love you," He finishes quietly. His words wash over me, he loves me? But, he said-

"Leave?" I whisper. I couldn't imagine him leaving; I couldn't imagine going through the hurt again.

He seemed to see my dread as he quickly answered.

"Only if you want me to," He assured me.

"Why would I _ever _want you to leave?" I ask and he leans down and our lips brush, sending sparks through my body. I lean back aware that the nagging feeling that something is wrong is growing. Oh _god, _he wasn't a dream was he?

I pinched myself really hard.

"What are you doing?" Said his musical voice and I look up to see a mixture of concern and amusement fixed upon his features. I blush realising that probably looked stupid.

"I didn't think you were real," I stammer and he smiles. He leans down and our lips touch again but, this time with more passion. Fireworks burst throughout my body.

"Real enough?" He jokes, I laugh.

"Your ridiculous-" I start to say but, something in the corner of my eye stops me. Harry.

I stand up and am about to run after him but, he's long gone.

"Wait, stop I-" I start but, I can't finish.

"Bella?" Edward asks his voice full of concern. It doesn't hit me till later that with his vampire senses, he probably knew Harry was watching us.

"I'm fine," I lie, turning around, he laughs a little.

"Bella, are you aware of the fact that there's an owl on your head?" He chuckles and I smile.

"Edward," I say. I still hadn't gone back over to him, "Why are you here?" He looks surprised by my question.

"For you, of course," He says.

"But why so suddenly? Why go to the trouble of enrolling in a wizard school if you just wanted to know whether I had forgiven you?" I ask.

"Alice had a vision," He admitted, "You were talking to Dumbledore and we found out that you are in danger,"

I could feel the colour draining from my face, he knew about that? I desperately wished that I could steady myself as it felt as if my whole world was spinning.

"Well, there's nothing you can do," I manage, "A prophecy isn't something you can trick.

"A prophecy?" He asked. I looked at him, confused.

"How much did you hear?" I ask.

"Not that much," He admitted.

"It's probably better that way," I mumble to myself but, I can tell by Edward's pained, beautiful face that I'm going to have to say something, "I-" I begin but, am interrupted.

"Bella!" I hear before I am engulfed by two slender, cold arms.

"Alice," I breathe and she lets me go, inspecting me.

"Well, I can see you're going to need a new outfit," She pointed out and I laughed.

"It's uniform," I giggled.

"Well, I'm definitely going to need to talk to Dumbledore about this," She said before she was shoved aside and I was grabbed into a bear hug. I found it difficult to breathe as Emmet crushed me.

"Bells! You have no idea how much I've missed playing pranks on you," He boomed letting me go and I stumbled a little my head spinning but, was quickly straightened by Rosalie. I looked up surprised.

"This means nothing," She hissed but, smiled at me all the same. I returned it, confused.

I looked up finally to Jasper and was surprised to see that his eyes were finally a deep shade of gold.

"It's good to see you Bella," He said warmly. I could tell how much he was itching to apologise to me.

"It's ok," I reassured him and his shoulders relaxed visibly. I stand back, feeling more than a little over whelmed.

"How does it feel being a witch?" Emmet asks and we all laugh a little.

"Awesome," I say and I know it's true.

**So what did you think? BTW the vote is still on because it's a little too close to really end it now. So it feels strange but this is the end of this part of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. Again I'm so sorry for the long wait for the update. Till next fanfic!**

**x**


	44. Details and apologies :D

**ARGHH GUYS I AM SOO SOOO SORRY!**

**Truth is, I did try many many times to start writing but, I couldn't get it right! And lately I've had a lot of stress from work and course work and controlled assessment. BUT IT IS DONE!**

**I have made a new chapter and have uploaded it. The new name is '****The Prophecy****' so either look it up or go to my profile and you'll see it. Once again im soo sorry it took so long but, I hope to get in a more regular uploading process.**

**OH AND ONE LAST THING.**

**I DESPERATLY NEED IDEAS SO PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME THEM! Also the results from the poll are back so PLEASE STOP VOTING! But thankyou so much to all of you that did vote it meant a lot that you did and it was really close but, you'll just have to wait and see who she ends up with! **


End file.
